Un Malfoy, ça ne s'oublie pas
by Angedescieux
Summary: Cette fois il avait été trop loin. L’insulte avait fusé pour la énième fois, venimeuse, gratuite, méchante, sadique et douloureusement précise. HP/DM à venir
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic (oui encore ! Je suis jeune et j'ai l'esprit fertile, faut en profiter, nan ?!). Ce premier chapitre est un peu sombre mais le reste de la fic sera, disons, plus dilué, même si le cadre sombre restera au deuxième plan ! En tous cas, rien de trash, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une dark fic parce que j'aime pas quand ça finit mal !

Pour les infos pratiques, ça se passe en 6 eme année, au milieu disons, et Sirius est bien mort.

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bisous

Angedescieux

Chapitre 1 : Les mots de trop

Cette fois il avait été trop loin. L'insulte avait fusé pour la énième fois, venimeuse, gratuite, méchante, sadique et douloureusement précise.

- T'en as pas marre de décimer les gens autour de toi Potter ? Les Potter, Diggory, le Black, à qui le tour maintenant ? Tu as fait une liste j'espère ! C'est quoi ton critère ? Tu fais par ordre d'importance ? Nan, vraiment ça m'intrigue !

Drago Malfoy. Le pire de ses cauchemars. Après Voldemort, et à égalité avec Rogue. Depuis six ans, il ne se lassait pas de le poursuivre et lui, eh bien il lui rendait la pareille avec férocité. Six années où tout s'enchaînait sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Les gens mourraient autour de lui, mais lui restait. Comme une fatalité.

On semblait le maintenir vivant pour mieux le tuer au moment venu, lorsqu'il affronterait Voldemort.

Son regard glissa sur le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Devant personne.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le silence s'était fait, le Grand Hall s'était figé et tout le monde avait retenu son souffle face à l'insulte provocatrice du Prince des Serpentards. Encore une joute qui finirait en pugilat. Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, une arène où le lion et le serpent allaient se défier pour la millième fois.

Un murmure désapprobateur avait couru après ces mots violents et tous les regards avaient convergé sur le Survivant. Les yeux verts étincelaient mais aucun mot, aucun souffle ne franchit les lèvres plissées et blanches sous l'effort pour se contenir.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et s'était lentement détourné. La foule s'était écartée dans un silence de mort, faisant une haie d'honneur pour laisser le passage libre à l'étudiant au visage impassible qu'était à cet instant Harry Potter.

- Tu es allé trop loin, Malfoy.- murmura Hermione.

Un murmure qui résonna comme un cri dans le Hall silencieux. Les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Pâle, elle regardait Malfoy avec une expression de colère indéfinissable. Et Ron ne se sentait pas de défier Malfoy pour sauver l'honneur de son ami. Non, cette fois les mots avaient dépassé la frontière des simples mots.

Les deux Gryffondors lancèrent un regard dur au Serpentard impassible avant de s'éloigner en silence dans la direction qu'Harry avait prise. La foule regarda partir les deux amis du Survivant avant de fixer à nouveau Malfoy. Il avait toujours cet air supérieur, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui. Leur rivalité était un fait, certes, et les élèves assistaient à leurs combats avec un plaisir malsain. Mais les mots de haine habituels cette fois avaient laissé place à des mots plus durs, infiniment plus blessants que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire jusqu'ici.

Drago répandit son impérial regard sur cette masse d'élèves qui l'accusaient silencieusement. Il avait réussi à fermer le clapet de ce petit con de Gryffondor, quoi de plus normal ? Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, pour y voir ce sourire terriblement Serpentard, mais il ne tomba que sur un visage fermé.

Agacé, Drago fit volte face et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves pour sortir de cette masse et gagner la salle commune des Serpentards.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune avec un regard inquiet. Le Harry qu'ils connaissaient aurait dû faire cracher tripes et boyaux à Malfoy pour avoir osé dire de telles choses. Mais le Harry de maintenant était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune vide. Il regardait le feu, comme bien souvent depuis ce début d'année. Il n'avait rien dit et était parti sans accorder un mot à son ennemi juré.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard mutuel et s'approchèrent d'Harry. Il ne leva même pas la tête, comme s'il avait décidé de se couper du monde. Son visage était dur et triste. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Il ne voulait plus pleurer, plus jamais.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais dire aux profs que je ne viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

Nouveau regard échangé.

- On est dimanche Harry.

- Oh, très bien. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué.

- Harry…-commença Ron.

- Je me sens fatigué.- répéta le brun d'une voix plus dure, en se levant.

- Très bien.- soupira le roux, le regard peiné.

La porte du dortoir se referma sans un bruit.

- Je préfère quand il est en colère, au moins on sait ce qu'il pense.- murmura tristement Hermione.

- Malfoy est vraiment un enfoiré. Et même en sachant ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait aller jusque là.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se demandait seulement pourquoi Malfoy poussait ainsi la haine jusqu'à la cruauté. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry n'avait été qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même. Il ne parlait que très rarement et se faisait oublier autant que possible. Il ne répondait même plus aux provocations de Rogue qui le regardait bizarrement à présent mais sans lâcher prise.

Malfoy quant à lui semblait s'acharner encore plus que d'habitude, sans doute ravi qu'Harry ne réponde plus aussi véhément à ses attaques. Il devait manifestement savourer sa victoire à chaque fois qu'il voyait qu'il l'avait blessé.

- Je me sens impuissante, Ron.

- Pareil pour moi. Bordel, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu sourire, hein ?

Hermione frissonna. Il avait raison. Harry ne souriait plus, c'était comme s'il était devenu insensible à la joie. Et c'était effrayant.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Drago Malfoy était clairement en colère et ça les Serpentards avaient appris à le reconnaître et à se faire oublier quand c'était le cas. Il s'était laissé tombé sur son fauteuil attitré dans la salle commune et envoyait des regards meurtriers à quiconque le regardait plus que quelques secondes.

- Dray, tu vas arrêter de terroriser les personnes de ta propre maison oui ou non ?- fit la voix lasse de Blaise au bout d'un long quart d'heure.

Drago le trucida du regard et le snoba.

- Drago, si tu veux passer ta colère sur quelque chose, va te défouler ailleurs.

- Zabini, je t'ai rien demandé, je te sonnerais les cloches quand j'aurais besoin de conseils débiles !- cingla férocement le blond.

L'autre Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel :

- T'es impossible ! Y a rien à faire quand tu viens de te fritter avec Potter !

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes :

- Je t'interdis de me parler de lui.

Blaise frissonna :

- Arrête on dirait McGo comme ça.

Drago renifla avec mépris et reporta son regard alentour pour voir si personne ne le dévisageait encore avec insistance.

- Dray, tu sais, je pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour dans ma vie, mais je suis d'accord avec Granger.

- A propos de ?- demanda vaguement Drago comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'un Serpentard soit d'accord avec une Gryffondore.

- Dray, arrête de traumatiser ce pauvre deuxième année et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- T'es chiant tu sais ?

- Extrêmement. Drago, tu crois pas que tu es allé un peu trop loin ?

- Avec qui donc ?

- Dray !!! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Avec Potter !

- Roooo, vous êtes lourds à la fin ! Depuis quand y a une limite ? Je dis ce que je veux ok ?

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard dur :

- Tu vas le détruire.

- Et alors, je te rappelle que c'est ce que je cherche depuis six ans, t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ?!

- Je suis sérieux. Regarde-le, le Potter qui te répondait du tac au tac a disparu ! Ce mec tient à peine debout et toi tu insistes pour le couler et lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau !

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire dans l'humanitaire, Blaisounet.

- Arrête de tourner tout en dérision ! Je te parle sérieusement ! Potter est en train de dépérir à vue d'œil, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit comme ça ?

- J'en ai rien à faire de la santé de Potty, Blaise. Il peut crever, ça me fera des vacances.

Le Serpentard se leva de tout son haut et menaça Drago du regard. Le silence se fit dans la salle commune.

- Je ne te crois pas. Que les Serpentards détestent les Gryffondors, c'est un fait. Que tu détestes Potter, c'est un fait. Mais il y a une limite à tout. Tu n'es pas cruel. Ou du moins, tu ne l'avais pas été jusqu'ici.

Il avait parlé sincèrement, sans rancœur et sans méchanceté. Peu importait que Drago soit un Malfoy et que sa famille soit hiérarchiquement supérieure à la sienne. Drago était en train de se lancer sur une pente glissante et il ne s'arrêterait pas si personne ne lui disait rien. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, quitte à s'attirer ses foudres. Au moins, il aurait la conscience tranquille.

Drago se leva sans un mot et le dépassa silencieusement, jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte claqua violemment, signe que le Prince des Serpentards ne prenait pas bien du tout cette remarque. Blaise resta stoïquement à sa place, défiant ses camarades. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait juste dit la vérité.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Blaise se sentit seul et isolé. Il avait l'habitude mais sans Drago c'était encore plus présent. Il reprit sa place calmement et attrapa la première revue de Quiddich qui lui tomba sous la main. Il osa lever les yeux en sentant un regard peser sur lui.

Prêt à se mettre en colère, il fut pourtant surpris de voir un petit sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de plusieurs élèves. Blaise sourit à son tour : les Serpentards n'étaient sans doute pas les meilleurs pour montrer leurs sentiments mais au moins, ils étaient solidaires. Et même si personne ne lui dit rien cette après-midi, il vit bien que plusieurs personnes ne désapprouvaient pas ce qu'il avait dit à Drago.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Les épais rideaux qui l'entouraient ne parvenaient pas à la plonger dans une profonde obscurité. C'était à la fois agaçant et rassurant. Savoir que la lumière existe encore et ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil.

Les mots de Malfoy tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme un refrain impossible à effacer, gravé au cutter sur les parois de sa boite crânienne. Et chaque mot était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il était vrai. Entièrement vrai. Encore une fois, Malfoy avait mis le doigt sur une vérité qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Il tuait tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Et cela depuis sa naissance.

Les picotements aux yeux se firent plus intenses et il serra les paupières du plus fort qu'il pût pour ne pas pleurer. La douleur physique plutôt que la douleur mentale. Tout plutôt que de penser à combien Malfoy avait raison.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Il avait brusquement refermé la porte, pour montrer qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas du tout. Comment Blaise avait-il osé ?! Lui, le Prince des Serpentards, l'héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy ! Il avait eu l'audace de lui sortir ses quatre vérités devant la salle commune au grand complet !

Le pire était qu'il avait parlé avec un tel calme, une telle franchise qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus, ce qui n'aurait pas été très digne certes, ni lui jeter quels phrases venimeuses pour le remettre à sa place.

Et puis, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, l'avis de son ami comptait pour lui et ses mots l'avaient vraiment touché. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'encore une fois, Blaise avait clairement lu en lui. Il savait pertinemment que si Potter mourrait il ne pourrait pas rester de marbre.

Agacé, le jeune homme s'assit à son bureau et se mît à se limer frénétiquement les ongles. Il s'en fichait que ce soit une attitude féminine, ça le déstressait et ça l'aidait à réfléchir.

Blaise avait mis les mots sur cette impression confuse qu'il avait depuis ce début d'année. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais cette fois Blaise l'avait forcé à voir la vérité en face : Potter dépérissait. Les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient peur à voir et sa peau aurait pu faire concurrence avec la sienne tellement il était pâle. Il laissait Rogue l'insulter sans même lever les yeux. Il se fermait au monde.

Drago serra les dents de douleur et regarda son ongle : il l'avait limé jusqu'à s'en faire mal, jusqu'à saigner. Un coup de baguette magique et il n'y avait plus rien. Mais la douleur subsistait. Et elle n'avait rien à voir avec son ongle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le réveil sonna pour réveiller le dortoir des quatre Gryffondors. Une première fois puis une deuxième fois puisque personne n'avait daigné bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Enfin, on entendit un vague grognement signe de l'éveil d'au moins un de ces messieurs :

- Putain de réveil magique à la con, je vais trucider Hermione…

- Ouais je veux pas dire mais sur ce coup elle fait chier !

- Seamus, elle veut juste bien faire !- s'exclama Neville pour défendre la plus intelligente de leurs camarades.

- Ouais bah si elle voulait vraiment bien faire, elle nous laisserait dormir ! Et puis pourquoi t'as pas encore bousillé ce cadeau empoisonné Ron ?

- J'ai essayé. Mais il est incassable…- marmonna t-il en émergeant de sous sa couette.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire autant face à la tête ensommeillée de leur ami qu'à sa remarque révélatrice sur ce qu'il pensait du merveilleux cadeau d'Hermione. Ils émergèrent lentement, sans se presser puisque le charmant réveil avait été ensorcelé pour les réveiller avec une marge de temps supplémentaire pour les particulièrement lents au réveil.

Chacun à leur tour ils partirent dans la salle de bain, jetant des coups d'œil aux rideaux toujours fermés du lit d'Harry. D'un accord tacite informulé, ils se rejoignirent dans la salle de bain.

- On le réveille ?- demanda Seamus.

Ron grimaça devant la glace alors qu'il se rasait.

- On a pas osé te demander hier soir de peur qu'il entende. Comment il a réagit ?- demanda Neville à voix basse.

- Il a pas réagi, c'est ça le problème.- fit Ron en se tournant vers eux.

- Bordel, Malfoy est vraiment con.- maugréa Seamus.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et laissa voir un Harry ensommeillé, c'est-à-dire avec les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

- Oh, salut les mecs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous complotez pour quelque chose ?

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction avant que Ron ne réussisse à bégayer :

- Dean veut sortir avec Padma.

- C'est vrai ?- s'étonna Harry en levant les sourcils.- Je savais pas ! Et elle, elle veut bien ?

- Euh, on sait pas encore.- répondit Seamus, en refermant enfin la bouche.

- Oh… Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, sinon je vais être en retard pour les cours.

- Ah, euh, oui, on te laisse la salle de bain. On t'attend pour le petit déj !

- Ok merci, je me dépêche !- fit Harry en souriant.

Il referma la porte en sifflotant et en laissant derrière lui trois amis complètement sous le choc.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?- demanda Seamus en fixant toujours la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je m'en fiche : il a sourit !- s'exclama Ron avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Putain, Harry a des ressources insoupçonnées, ce mec est vraiment fort pour ne pas être touché par ce que Malfoy lui a dit.

- C'est Harry, que veux-tu !- fit Neville en souriant lui aussi.

Seamus se frotta l'arrière du crâne et puis finit par se laisser lui aussi gagner par l'enthousiasme. Harry, leur Harry, leur ami plein de joie de vivre et d'enthousiasme était de retour, il fallait fêter ça !

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que ça vous intrigue un peu, surtout la réaction d'Harry ! Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !

Merci d'être parvenus au bout de ce chapitre et si vous avez envie de me laissez un petit mot, je serai ravie !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le temps de publication, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, j'ai mon concours blanc la semaine prochaine (argh !) et pis le vrai concours en avril. Bref, c'est un peu le bordel ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrête pas d'écrire !

Merci pour vos nombreuses review, je suis la première étonnée !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Dans la tête du Survivant

Harry mangea avec appétit sous le regard à la fois ébahi et suspicieux d'Hermione : soit il jouait vraiment bien la comédie soit il avait un pouvoir psychique particulièrement actif. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si serein et joyeux alors que la veille il n'était qu'un jeune homme déchiré et triste ?

- Harry, tu as pris une potion de joie hier ?- demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ron lui donna immédiatement un coup de coude avec un regard de reproche.

- Ron, je veux savoir !

Harry avait suspendu en plein air sa fourchette pleine d'œufs brouillés :

- Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas de potion de joie et que je n'ai pas un niveau suffisant pour en réaliser une.- répondit-il en souriant.

La Gryffondore fit la moue, pas convaincue. Ce n'était pas qu'elle tenait absolument à voir son ami décharné mais elle était persuadée que sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade, qui tomberait à la première épreuve. Et celle-ci ne tarderait sans doute pas à se présenter étant donné qu'ils avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en première heure, avec Rogue.

En plus, Malfoy tiendrait sûrement à contempler son œuvre, à voir la tête défaite de son ennemi de toujours, et la souffrance dans ses yeux. Ce mec était vraiment sadique…

La jeune fille regarda Harry engloutir encore une tranche de bacon, une demi-poire et deux toasts avec une expression très sceptique : déjà Harry n'était pas du matin mais en plus ça faisait des mois qu'il touchait à peine à son assiette si on ne le forçait pas à manger. Et si…

- Harry, de quelle couleur est le pull que Mrs Weasley t'a offert à Noel l'année dernière ?- demanda t-elle brusquement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et Ron la regarda comme si des antennes de scrout à pétards venaient de lui pousser du crâne.

- Celui avec le vif d'or ? Vert. Ça change du rouge de d'habitude…

Hermione plissa les lèvres dans un sourire crispé. Bon, ce n'était pas quelqu'un ayant pris l'apparence de Harry. A priori, il n'y avait rien de bizarre. Alors pourquoi était-elle persuadée du contraire ?

Les deux goinfres finirent leurs assiettes et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux à Harry qui ne voyait rien du tout. Ron, quant à lui, avait pour une fois saisi son petit manège :

- Mione, tu vas arrêter oui ?- fit-il à mi voix.

- Ron, c'est pas normal tout ça !

- Tu devrais te réjouir qu'il ait la force de faire abstraction de ce qui s'est passé !

- Ecoute Ron, Harry est mon ami. S'il allait réellement bien, j'en serais la première heureuse. Mais quand cette façade tombera, il sera bien pire qu'on l'imagine.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit et il regarda également à la dérobée Harry qui sifflotait distraitement, sans s'être rendu compte de leur discret échange.

- On ne peut pas le forcer à nous dire qu'il va mal quand même !

- Je sais… On ne peut que le soutenir, jusqu'au moment fatidique, et encore plus après…- murmura t-elle tristement.

Ron hocha la tête et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la salle de DCFM quand une voix caractéristique fendit l'air assez glacial des couloirs :

- Eh Potter, comment va ta mère ?

Tout le monde se figea dans le couloir, aussi bien chez les Serpentards qui observaient impassiblement leur chef avec un imperceptible rictus de désapprobation, que chez les Gryffondors se dirigeant également vers la salle de DCFM et qui grimaçaient face à cette énième attaque gratuite.

Le visage d'Hermione et Ron se fit plus dur alors qu'ils se retournaient pour faire face à Malfoy, à la fois prêts à lui faire cracher ses tripes pour persécuter sans cesse leur ami et attentifs à la réaction dudit ami.

Harry se retourna également mais son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la silhouette blonde.

- Bien aux dernières nouvelles, et la tienne ?- répondit aimablement le brun.

Le prince des Serpentards ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et un grand silence s'abattit alors que tout le monde fixait Harry avec la plus grande incrédulité.

La cloche vint fort à propos le tirer de cet embarras :

- Eh, on a pas cours là ?- demanda t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec autant d'ébahissement que les autres.

- Euh, oui, oui…- fit Hermione en se secouant.

Elle tira un Ron inerte par la manche et ils se faufilèrent parmi les élèves jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. Ils s'assirent vers le fond malgré les protestations peu convaincantes d'Hermione. Ron regarda Harry avec un grand sourire, profitant que Rogue ne soit pas encore arrivé pour le féliciter :

- Eh bah, tu lui a cloué le bec, mec !

- Oui Harry, c'était génial !- s'exclama Hermione.

- Ah, vous trouvez ?-demanda Harry sans vraiment comprendre leur enthousiasme ni de quoi ils parlaient.

Mais la porte de la salle claqua et tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

- Ouvrez tous vos manuels page 314. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les…

Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec les sourcils froncés :

- Euh, Mione, elle est malade la prof ?

La jeune fille marmonna en feuilletant son manuel de DCFM :

- Quelle prof ?

- Mais la prof de DCFM !- s'exclama le brun en la regardant avec stupéfaction.

La Gryffondore releva la tête en le dévisageant comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de complètement insensé, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas pour elle :

- De quoi tu parles Harry ?

- Du professeur Rikks, la prof de DCFM qu'on a depuis le début de l'année ! C'est qui lui ?

- Mais…mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est qui cette Rikks ?!

- Mr Potter, encore en train d'interrompre mon cours à ce que je vois ! Quelque chose de palpitant à nous faire partager ?- railla méchamment Rogue depuis le devant de la classe.

- Euh…Je demandais à Hermione où était Mlle Rikks… Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, vous êtes son remplaçant ?

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder le Survivant, en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Rogue aussi semblait hésiter entre la colère et croire le Gryffondor définitivement fou.

- Potter, cessez cette comédie stupide ou je vous retire 50 points.

Harry sembla confus :

- Je ne joue pas la comédie ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie, comment connaisse-vous mon nom ?

Les yeux de Rogue semblèrent à deux doigts de lui sortir des orbites :

- Vous êtes définitivement timbré.- lâcha Rogue.- Granger, que lui est-il encore arrivé ?

- Mais…rien professeur !- balbutia Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle :

- Ce n'est pas notre professeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Potter, vous me fatiguez. Venez-là.- soupira Rogue en comprenant ce qui se passait.- Et le petit malin qui lui a jeté un « Oubliettes » a intérêt à se planquer…

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade en observant cet homme qu'il voyait sincèrement pour la première fois. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait le connaître et pourquoi personne ne s'étonnait de l'absence de Mlle Rikks ?

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura un contre-sort.

- Bien, maintenant que vous vous souvenez de tout, faîtes-vous oublier jusqu'à la fin de mon cours…- lança Rogue en se détournant déjà de lui.

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais de quoi suis-je sensé me souvenir là ?- demanda Harry en ne sentant absolument aucune différence en lui.

Rogue le fusilla du regard :

- Vous allez cesser de vous payer ma citrouille Potter ?!- rugit-il.

Harry sursauta et se mit à balbutier :

- Mais je vous assure, je ne vous ai jamais vu et je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Je me serais souvenu de vous, croyez-moi !

« Flippant ce mec ! »

Rogue le dévisagea : soit Potter était soudainement devenu un très bon acteur, soit il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le mage noir ne lui avait pas fait part d'un plan qui inclurait de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il ne voyait pas non plus en quoi ça lui serait profitable…

- Très bien Potter, je vais aller chercher vos foutus souvenirs. Prêt ?

- Euh…oui ?

Rogue pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui et pénétra dans l'esprit de son élève honni.

Les élèves regardèrent les deux personnes immobiles, en ce concertant du regard face à cette scène définitivement bizarre : Rogue fouillait la tête du Survivant parce que celui-ci semblait ne jamais avoir vu son détestable ex-professeur de potions.

Deux, trois minutes s'écoulèrent et les commentaires allaient bon train, lorsque Rogue bougea et retrouva une expression normale. Il regardait Harry qui semblait assez étourdi.

Il détestait définitivement cet élève mais là, il y avait un problème, et un gros.

- Vous autres, vous allez me remplir ce questionnaire pendant que j'emmène Mr Potter chez le Directeur. Weasley et Granger, vous m'accompagnez.

Lesdits questionnaires apparurent sur les tables en même temps que les moues dégoûtées des élèves. Hermione et Rogue se levèrent prestement et suivirent Rogue et Harry qui étaient déjà sortis de la classe.

L'air renfrogné et irrité de l'enseignant dissuada les deux Gryffondors de lui poser des questions et c'est donc dans un profond silence qu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Soupe de brocoli.- marmonna t-il avec une grimace : Dumbledore était vraiment le roi pour trouver des mots de passe aussi débiles.

La voix de Dumby les invita à rentrer lorsque Rogue eut toqué à la porte du bureau.

- Oh, Severus, quelle bonne surprise de si bon matin ! Oh, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, en fait ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne surprise que ça…

- Albus, nous avons un problème.- lança Rogue de mauvaise grâce.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

- Vous avez cherché ses souvenirs ?-demanda Dumbledore, à présent sérieux et soucieux.

- C'est ça le problème. Il a tous ses souvenirs mais il n'y a aucune trace de certaines personnes qui devraient y être.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déjà.

- Oh…Oui, en effet, là c'est problématique. Qui d'autre ?

- Sa famille de moldus, moi et les mangemorts.

Ron et Hermione dévisagèrent Harry qui fronçait les sourcils face à cette énumération de noms qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dumbledore se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse faire ça.

- Et aucune potion aussi parfaite. C'est comme si ces personnes n'avaient jamais existé, mais au lieu d'avoir des blancs, il y a d'autres souvenirs qui se tiennent.- expliqua Rogue.

- Amenons-le à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom l'examine.- déclara le vieil homme.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se rendirent à l'infirmerie en silence. Pendant que Mme Pomfresh faisait passer un examen complet à Harry derrière un paravent, Dumbledore interrogea les deux autres Gryffondors un peu perdus :

- Depuis quand cela dure t-il ?

- Je…je ne comprends pas, hier il était parfaitement normal.- murmura Hermione avec confusion.

- C'est vrai que ce matin il s'est levé assez joyeux.- réfléchit Ron.

- Quand l'avez-vu pour la dernière fois, avant ce matin, et avait-il l'air comme d'habitude ?

- Quand il est monté se coucher vers 21h30. Il n'est pas ressorti, j'en suis certain.- affirma Ron.- Et oui, il était normal.- fit-il avec une grimace.

Dumbledore l'encouragea à continuer avec un sourire. Ron jeta un regard à Hermione, qui acquiesça.

- Il s'était engueulé avec Malfoy et…il n'allait pas bien.

Ron défia Rogue de dire quoi que ce soit, se promettant de surpasser la peur que lui inspirait l'ex professeur de potions pour lui en faire baver si jamais il osait sortir un commentaire désobligeant ou se moquer de Harry.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment puis demanda :

- Severus, Mr Malfoy est-il également absent de son esprit ?

Rogue parut surpris mais répondit au bout d'une seconde :

- Je crois, oui…

Le directeur hocha la tête sans leur faire part de ses réflexions. Pomfresh vint à eux alors qu'Harry se rhabillait derrière le paravent.

- Alors Pompom ?

- Eh bien, il n'a rien de particulier, mis à part la fatigue, il fait des insomnies, er le fait qu'il soit trop maigre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dire que le problème est surtout psychologique. Ce garçon ne va pas bien, Albus…

- Et ses souvenirs ?- demanda Rogue.

- Aucune trace de sort ou d'agissement extérieur sur son esprit.

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait venir de lui ?- demanda Dumbledore.- Il semble qu'il y ait eu une altercation avec Mr Malfoy, et étant donné son état de dépression ne grimacez pas Mr Weasley, c'est ce qui arrive à Harry il pourrait y avoir eu une réaction psychologique…

- Ce serait une possibilité mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil.

- Vous savez bien que Potter ne fait jamais les choses à moitié.- remarqua acidement Rogue.

- Severus, s'il vous plait.- le rappela Dumbledore.- Donc il serait possible qu'il ait remplacé des souvenirs douloureux en une nuit ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En temps normal, je dirais que c'est impossible. Mais étant donné l'état psychologique de Mr Potter, et sa puissance magique, la dispute avec Mr Malfoy a pu déclencher cette réaction. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que ses vrais souvenirs aient disparu. Ils doivent être quelque part dans son cerveau…

- Très bien, merci Pompom. Nous allons retourner à mon bureau.

Hors de l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ron marchèrent aux côtés d'Harry. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire : ce n'était pas comme s'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, il en avait créé d'autres et, le plus important, ils le rendaient complètement différent, moins sombre, plus joyeux, presque heureux.

En un sens, c'était toujours Harry mais il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, il ne se rappelait plus ce par quoi il était passé et qui faisait tout ce qu'il était. Ils étaient partagés entre le contentement de le voir aller mieux et ce qu'impliquait ce repli psychologique.

Harry quant à lui suivait ce qui se passait avec un air profondément perplexe. Il avait vaguement entendu la conversation entre Dumbledore et cet homme effrayant mais n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Les souvenirs qu'il avait étaient faux ?!

De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le vieil homme le regarda un instant en ne sachant pas par quel bout prendre ce problème.

- Bon Harry, tout ça doit te paraître très bizarre. Je suppose que pour toi tes souvenirs sont réels. Certains doivent l'être mais on ne peut pas repasser ta vie en revue pour savoir ce qui est vrai. Il va sans doute falloir attendre qu'un déclic se fasse…

- Albus, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça en attendant que quelque chose se passe. On ne sait pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte agir. Et s'il l'apprend, il en tirera profit.

Dumbledore semblait divisé entre la nécessité de faire revenir Harry à lui et les conséquences qui en découleraient. Harry avait agi inconsciemment pour se protéger et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il avait remplacé dans sa tête tout ce qui était douloureux.

Et le problème était que ces moments étaient très nombreux. La vie entière d'harry ne s'était pas passée sans douleur : la mort de ses parents, sa prédestination à tuer Voldemort, les Dursleys, la haine du jeune Malfoy, les intrusions violentes et traumatisantes de Voldemort dans son esprit, la mort de Sirius, la haine et la douleur, partout…

Il fallait agir, certes, mais avec douceur, et si possible, avec le moins de dégâts possibles ;

- Bien, Harry, le professeur Rogue ici présent a été ton professeur de potions depuis ta première année à Poudlard. Il enseigne cette année la DCFM.

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête en regardant Rogue qui plissait les lèvres de dégoût.

- Professeur, on ne peut pas tout réapprendre à Harry !- s'exclama Hermione, effrayée par l'ampleur de la tâche.

- Il faut ce déclic le plus rapidement possible.- trancha Rogue.

- Et que suggérez-vous Severus ?

- Eh bien, si Mr Malfoy est responsable de ce problème, je suppose que c'est à lui de le régler.

- Quoi ?!- s'exclama Ron, outré.- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Harry n'est pas imperméable, cette haine est en train de le bouffer et Malfoy profite qu'il puisse de moins en moins se défendre ! Vous, vous vous en foutez que ça le détruise, vous le détestez !

- Mr Weasley.- fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante et un regard dissuadant Rogue de répondre à cet éclat.- Je comprends votre point de vue et je suis aussi d'avis d'agir avec précaution. Mais l'idée du professeur Rogue n'est pas mauvaise. Il faudrait une réaction pour débloquer la situation, mais sans pousser encore plus loin cette haine.

Hermione fronçais les sourcils :

- Vous comptez forcer Malfoy à être aimable avec Harry ?

- Je suis peut-être un assez bon sorcier Miss Granger, mais je ne fais pas non plus de miracles.- répondit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.- Pourtant, si Mr Malfoy est responsable, il va devoir faire face à ses actes et mesurer la portée de ses paroles. J'ai ouïe dire qu'elles n'avaient pas été des plus aimables.

- Cruelles serait le mot approprié, professeur.- remarqua durement Hermione.

- Hum…oui. Bon, il va falloir que vous deux expliquiez un peu à Harry ce qui se passe, il doit être assez perdu.- dit le Directeur en regardant le Gryffondore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et se levèrent.

- Severus, pourriez-vous trouver Mr Malfoy, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Rogue fit un signe de tête et tous sortirent du bureau du Directeur.

Voilà les gens !! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand je publierais, avec les concours et mes autres fics en même temps, bref, à bientôt tout de même et merci de me lire !

Angedescieux


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Eh oui je suis encore vivante ! Ceux qui suivent mes autres fics le savent mais bon !^^ Chapitre inespéré je suppose, mais en fait, honte à moi, il était déjà écrit et je ne m'en souvenais pas… (ok vous pouvez me lancer des tomates ou autre projectile).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais me remettre à écrire cette fic !

Bonne lecture à tous,

Et merci de votre patience,

Angedescieux

**Chapitre 3 : Assumer les conséquences de ses actes **

Drago avait séché tous les cours de la matinée. Personne ne l'avait suivi et personne n'avait rien dit non plus à propos de son échange avec Potter. Le Serpentard se remit à serrer les poings. Comment ce stupide Gryffondor avait pu répliquer ça ?! Il avait cru le trouver détruit et misérable mais Potter lui avait répondu aimablement ! Et en plus, il se moquait de lui !

Drago ferma les yeux pour se calmer : comment avait-il osé lui demander comment allait sa mère ! Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'asticoter sur ces questions douloureuses !

La porte de la salle commune déserte pivota et Rogue entra. Drago ne bougea pas de son siège, bien trop occupé à réduire en charpie un pauvre parchemin. Mais le maître des potions se planta devant lui avec un air indéfinissable :

- Drago, Dumbledore veut te voir.

Le Serpentard leva enfin les yeux :

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé cette fois pour me dissuader de rejoindre Voldy ?

Un minuscule rictus apparut derrière le rideau de cheveux graisseux :

- Pas cette fois-ci. C'est à propos de Potter.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

- Cette mauviette est allée pleurer dans les jupons de Dumby ? Vraiment pitoyable !

- Il t'attend tout de suite dans son bureau.- répéta Rogue en éludant la question.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire à son filleul ce qui l'attendait et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il pensait également que Drago devait se modérer dans sa destruction progressive de Potter. Si ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir les débarrasser de Face de Serpent, Drago devrait maîtriser ses pulsions.

Le Serpentard soupira et abandonna les restes de parchemin en époussetant son uniforme impeccable.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?- demanda t-il.

- Je dois retourner en cous. Ces satanés Gryffondors doivent être en train de copier les uns sur les autres pour remplir le questionnaire que je leur ai laissé.- répondit Rogue en repartant.

- Toi, tu as abandonné ta classe ?!- s'étonna Drago.- Il s'est passé quoi, un troll a débarqué ?- railla t-il.

- Non, juste Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils : encore et toujours lui !

Avec un vague signe de la main, il laissa son parrain et se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers le bureau du Directeur, se demandant ce que celui-ci allait encore lui sortir…

La gargouille était déjà poussée et le Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce où Dumbledore caressait distraitement son phénix.

- Ah Drago, assied-toi je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme grimaça, il détestait cette manie que Dumby avait prise de l'appeler par son prénom, mais s'installa sur un des fauteuils.

- Bien, je t'ai fait venir car j'ai eu vent d'une altercation entre Harry Potter et toi hier. Je sais que ce n'est pas nouveau, mais je ne peux tolérer les paroles violentes que tu as proférées.

Drago ne cilla pas, attendant la suite.

- Surtout que cette dispute a eu de graves conséquences.

Haussement de sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?- demanda Drago avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

- Il semblerait que cette nuit, Harry ait inconsciemment remplacé un nombre important de ses souvenirs par d'autres, inventés. Son esprit a complètement isolé tout ce qui a trait à Voldemort, les Dursleys, le professeur Rogue, les mangemorts et…toi également.

Froncement de sourcil cette fois :

- En gros, Potter s'est lui-même fait un lavage de cerveau ?- demanda le Serpentard avec étonnement.

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste :

- S'il avait perdu la mémoire, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose rapidement. Mais ses vrais souvenirs sont mêlés à des souvenirs inventés et disons, d'une vie idyllique qu'il s'est imaginée. Démêler le vrai du faux prendrait énormément de temps et doit être très mauvais pour un esprit sain, encore plus pour quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien, comme Harry.

Drago ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ce fait : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous ceux que Dumbledore avait cité n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais existé pour le Potter d'aujourd'hui. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. La lumière se fit dans son esprit : c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait répliqué cela ce matin ! Il ne se rappelait pas de lui !

Il grimaça : pourquoi cette idée lui semblait-elle dérangeante ? Mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas poursuivre son introspection :

- Drago, il semblerait que cette réaction soit en partie due à ce que tu lui a dit hier soir. Il va falloir réparer tes erreurs.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne sais pas si des excuses serviront à quelque chose mais Harry ne peut pas rester avec ces souvenirs. Il doit redevenir lui-même. Cependant, son état psychologique interdit un traitement de choc.

- Son état psychologique ?

Dumbledore le regarda un moment en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire à ce jeune homme en qui reposait maintenant une partie de leurs espoirs. Il soupira puis parla :

- Le parrain d'harry, Sirius Black, a disparu derrière un voile étrange dans le département des Mystères l'année dernière. Il était le dernier parent auquel Harry tenait. Depuis, il n'a pas cessé de s'enfoncer dans la dépression…

Drago déglutit. Le ton solennel le mettait mal à l'aise, au moins tout autant que le regard perçant que le vieil homme lui lançait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Si tu as provoqué ce repli dans son esprit, tu dois l'aider à avoir ce déclic. Harry doit rapidement redevenir lui-même.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea un instant puis lâcha en détournant le regard :

- S'il est en dépression, comme vous le dites, il existe des gens bien plus appropriés que moi pour qu'il aille mieux. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on se déteste cordialement autant l'un que l'autre.

- Alors peut-être est-il temps que cela change.- déclara calmement Dumbledore.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial :

- Il n'est pas dans vos droits de vous immiscer dans la vie de vos élèves.

- Quand la survie d'un nombre considérable d'individus est en jeu, je pense qu'une décision s'impose. Et figure-toi que je n'ai que toi sous la main.

Le Serpentard tordit la bouche mais ne dit rien :

- Vois-tu, les souvenirs d'harry sont toujours là mais ils sont bloqués. Il faut une confrontation pour le forcer à revenir à la réalité. Et je pense que tu es le seul qu'il ait oublié qui puisse lui rappeler la vérité sans le détruire. Même si tu persistes à le cacher, je suis certain que tu te sens concerné.

Les lèvres de Drago se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une ligne blanche. Il n'aimait pas ce vieil homme et cette manie de manipuler les gens.

- Vous pouvez bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre. N'a-t-il pas de la famille moldue ?

- Oublier ces gens n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour lui. Ce serait d'ailleurs préférable. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un du monde sorcier de toute façon.

- Demandez à un autre sorcier alors.- répliqua catégoriquement le serpentard, les bras croisés en signe de refus.

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent qui ne lui plut pas du tout :

- A qui devrais-je ? A un mangemort, au professeur Rogue ou à ce cher Tom ?

Drago grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- Tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi, même si c'est malgré toi, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme émit un vague grognement de mécontentement.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

- Lui parler, lui raconter sa vraie vie. Mais sans lui faire de mal.

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, monsieur.- fit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Allons Drago, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que ce que tu veux le faire croire. Fais des efforts. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui, juste de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Je ne connais pas sa vie. Vous devriez demander à ses amis.

- Ils le feront aussi. Autant d'amis que de non-amis.

- Vous pouvez dire ennemi…

- Si tu y tiens.- fit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le Serpentard émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- Donc, parle-lui de la vérité, il y aura un déclic, j'en suis certain. Mais quand et pourquoi…

Drago soupira avec résignation :

- Où ça ? Il est hors de question que j'aille à la tour Gryffondor !

- Je pense que vous pouvez vous retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande, à une heure que vous conviendrez, tous les jours.

- Tous les jours ?!

- Le temps presse, Drago.

- Très bien, très bien.- soupira le Serpentard.- Qu'aurais-je en compensation ? Un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien gratuitement.- déclara t-il d'un air supérieur.

- De l'aide.- répondit simplement le vieil homme.

- De l'aide ? Qui a dit que j'ai besoin de VOTRE aide ?!- s'exclama Drago avec indignation.

- Peut-être pas maintenant. Mais avoir une promesse d'aide peut toujours servir…

- Hum…De tout façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Je savais que tu ne te défilerais pas. Harry est bien trop important…

- Pour vous, oui !- s'étrangla Drago.

- Oh, oui, oui…- fit vaguement Dumbledore comme s'il disait une chose à laquelle il ne croyait pas du tout.- Votre premier rendez-vous est ce soir, il ne faut pas perdre une journée.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !

- Eh bien, ton devoir d'entraide à un camarade, disons…

- Mouais.

Drago se leva en faisant la moue.

- Bonne chance Drago !- lui lança joyeusement Dumbledore alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

- Oui, c'est ça…

« Vieux timbré… »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ron et Hermione étaient retournés au dortoir avec une mine des plus sombres face à ce qui les attendait, alors qu'Harry semblait totalement perdu. C'était très perturbant de savoir que ses souvenirs étaient partiellement faux, sans savoir lesquels.

Ils allèrent se retrancher dans le dortoir des garçons, vide à cette heure-ci. Harry s'assit sur son lit, suivit d'Hermione et Ron. Ils avaient intérêt à prendre leurs aises parce qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. Le brun les regardait, attendant, alors que ceux-ci cherchaient manifestement par où commencer.

Hermione finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et commença :

- Bon harry, je pense qu'il faut déjà t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, selon Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Hier soir, tu t'es engueulé avec Malfoy, enfin, vous vous êtes encore provoqués, et je pense que cette fois il a dépassé les bornes. Tu as réagi la nuit dernière en effaçant des souvenirs douloureux de ta vie et tu les as remplacés. Le problème, c'est que tes souvenirs malheureux sont assez nombreux…

- Vous allez m'aider à les retrouver.

- Ce serait interminable Harry. Et puis on ne connaît pas toute ta vie. On peut seulement te dire les choses comme elles le sont pour nous.

- D'accord…- fit lentement Harry.

- Mais nous ne serons pas les seuls. Dumbledore va exiger de Malfoy qu'il répare ce qu'il a fait puisqu'il est en partie responsable de ce repli psychologique.

- Celui qui m'a insulté ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en grimaçant.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.- déclara Harry en triturant sa couverture.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard :

- Ecoutes, Harry, ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de lui. Nous te parlerons du reste, de ta famille, de Rogue, des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

- Voldequoi ?

Hermione soupira en se tordant les mains :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de te dire tout ça. On sait que tu ne vas pas bien, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire… Et te voir sourire ainsi, avec tant d'insouciance, enfin… on aimerait que cela continue, mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi.

- On veut t'aider mon pote, mais on ne veut pas que tu souffres.- dit enfin Ron d'une voix éraillée.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant : même si ses souvenirs avec eux ne devaient pas être tous réels, le présent montrait qu'ils étaient là pour lui, en toutes circonstances et cela suffisait à lui redonner le sourire que cette annonce étrange avait un peu terni.

- Bon, déjà, le monde sorcier n'est pas en paix. Un mage noir du nom de Voldemort veut dominer le monde et en éradiquer les moldus et les sang-mêlé. Ses idées sont la supériorité du sang pur, la puissance de la magie noire et la mort de ceux qui s'opposent à lui. On appelle ses partisans les Mangemorts. On en connaît quelques uns mais comme Voldemort, il se fait d'ailleurs appeler Lord bien qu'il ne le soit pas, ou Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou encore Tu-sais-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils n'agissent pas à la lumière du jour, ou du moins pas encore. Pour lutter contre ces actions, une organisation secrète existe, avec à son sommet Dumbledore, appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, allusion à Fumseck, son phénix.

Hermione se tut pour laisser digérer ces informations à Harry.

- Donc il y a des gens qui luttent contre ce mec. Et le Ministère ?

- Le Ministère a peur. Tu-sais-qui a déjà « régné » au temps de nos parents. Il était très puissant et avait répandu la terreur grâce à ses Mangemorts. Ils ont peur de lui et ont eu du mal à admettre son retour il y a trois ans.

- Il n'est plus puissant ?- demanda le brun, ayant remarqué l'emploi de l'imparfait.

Ses amis échangèrent un autre regard et une autre grimace :

- Il y a dix-sept ans, il a été réduit à presque rien, à peine un être vivant, et pendant onze ans, on n'a plus entendu parler de lui. Le monde sorcier a cru qu'il était mort, mais il est réapparu et depuis, il a essayé de retrouver son apparence et sa puissance d'antan. Il a réussi il y a trois ans de cela et depuis, son pouvoir et son influence n'ont cessé de croître. Il cherche des partisans, autant anciens que nouveaux et il est à l'origine de pas mal d'horreurs depuis cela.

- Et c'est Dumbledore qui l'a presque vaincu il y a dix-sept ans ?- demanda harry qui commençait à assembler les morceaux du puzzle.

Ses amis eurent un sourire gêné et désolé et firent non de la tête.

- Ok… Mais Dumbledore est tout de même super connu, non ?

- Oh oui. Il a vaincu un autre grand mage, Grindelwald.

- Lui je le connais !- s'exclama le Gryffondor tout content de lui.- Donc l'histoire de leur combat est bien vraie ?

Ils hochèrent la tête :

- Eh bien, au moins quelque chose de certain !- sourit-il, soulagé.

Un parchemin se matérialisa tout à coup dans les airs, dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges, tombant à leurs pieds dans un bruit mat. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione s'empara de la missive qu'elle lut avec un étonnement croissant.

- Malfoy a accepté.- déclara t-elle en enroulant de nouveau le parchemin.

- Sérieux ?- s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

- On dirait bien, oui. Harry doit le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande dans une heure.

- Eh bah !- fit Ron, abasourdi.- J'aurais jamais cru. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête !

- Ron, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore lui ait laissé le choix.

- Ouais, c'est de sa faute après tout !

- Pas totalement, mais disons qu'il a tout déclenché.- répliqua plus modérément la jeune fille.

- Eh, il est si méchant que ça ce Malfoy ?- demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Hein ?- fit très intelligemment Ron.

- Harry, je pense que c'est à toi d'en décider.- fit sagement Hermione.- Il va devoir changer d'attitude envers toi, je pense que tu dois le voir différemment pour commencer à guérir…

- Ok…

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait mais il semblait que c'était pour son bien.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Drago était retourné dans son dortoir en grommelant et pestant contre tout et tout le monde. Il allait devoir se coltiner un Potter complètement débile et avec le cerveau en compote et lui apprendre la vie. Il en avait des bonnes le vieux !

Et puis ce satané Gryffondor, bien entendu, il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, non, Môssieur devait encore innover ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant ! Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'oublier qui il était et même jusqu'à son existence à lui, son ennemi juré ! C'était un comble ! Un Malfoy, ça ne s'oublie pas !

Il s'était sûrement infligé cela rien que pour l'emmerder ! Et le pire c'est que ça marchait ! Ce matin, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié !

Le Malfoy en colère qui débarqua comme une tornade dans la salle commune des Serpentards eut l'effet habituel, à savoir faire déserter tous ses occupants désireux de se mettre à l'abri de la colère de leur prince bien aimé et bien craint surtout.

Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ruminer tranquillement et refaire son brushing un peu éventé suite à son parcours furieux dans le château. Cela le calma un peu, ça le calmait toujours de se coiffer. Mais tout son labeur de zen attitude partit en fumée lorsque l'horloge de sa chambre sonna, lui indiquant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour son « rendez-vous avec Potter », surtout qu'il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour y parvenir depuis les cachots.

Rageur, il attrapa sa cape et quitta sa chambre, noyant de son regard glacé tout être qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est naze, si vous avez des réclamations pour l'attente honteusement longue entre le chapitre deux et celui là…^^

Merci de me lire,

Angedescieux


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Progrès inégalable en matière d'attente entre les deux chapitres par rapport au précédent ! En même temps c'est pas dur…^^

Bref, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour ne plus rester plusieurs mois sans écrire et cela, grâce à cette merveilleuse invention des temps modernes, le métro ! Maintenant j'écris tous les jours et ça avance petit à petit.

Bon, comme c'est absolument palpitant tout ça, je vous laisse lire ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, parfois très longues, qui m'ont fait rosir de plaisir ! Merci encore, je suis ravie de vous faire plaisir et vous transmettre toutes ces histoires qui me trottent dans la tête !

A très bientôt j'espère,

Angedescieux

**Chapitre 4 : La Salle sur Demande **

Pourquoi fallait-il que cette saleté de salle se situe au quatrième étage de ce maudit château ? Bon, il n'y était pas allé de gaieté de cœur mais déjà vingt minutes qu'il était parti et il était presque en retard (comprendre il avait cinq minutes d'avance…) ! Il détestait être en retard !

Plus qu'un couloir et il verrait à nouveau ce stupide tableau du troll en tutu, avec Potter en prime. Rien qu'à cette idée, son front gagna un nouveau pli soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du vieux fou pour lui faire accepter un deal pareil ? Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une idée aussi saugrenue, vraiment !

Enfin, le blondinet déboucha dans le couloir où se profilait une silhouette attendant sagement devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Drago inspira un bon coup et s'avança d'un air conquérant, son visage affichant ce sourire supérieur et suffisant qui était en quelque sort sa marque de fabrique.

Le Gryffondor dut entendre ses pas car il tourna la tête vers lui. Le Serpentard le vit plisser les yeux derrière ses hublots et s'écarter pour se coller contre le mur. Le couloir était bien assez grand mais Drago se plut à croire que le Potter au cerveau ramolli était impressionné par son incroyable prestance.

Drago s'arrêta devant l'hideux tableau au troll. Manifestement, Potter n'avait pas jugé utile d'abréger au plus vite le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble en « commandant » une salle. Le blond retint un soupir exaspéré mais n'eut rien le temps de dire car Potter, décollé du mur, s'approcha de lui avec un air extrêmement…euh…timide.

- Excuse-moi…c'est toi… ?

Drago eut très envie de lui répliquer « Evidemment que c'est moi abruti, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?! » mais le visage rosi par la gêne du Gryffondor produisit un court circuit quelque part dans son cerveau.

- Euh oui, c'est moi.

- Oh…d'accord. Je n'étais pas sûr. Malfoy, c'est ça ? Je ne connais pas ton prénom. Moi c'est Harry, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, toi tu dois le savoir.

C'était sans doute la plus longue phrase que Potter lui ait adressé de toute sa scolarité. Et c'était vraiment bizarre de l'entendre parler avec autant de neutralité, presque de gentillesse… Le blond ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le Gryffondor, un peu confus face à autant de mots. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une interrogation dans les yeux verts et que le visage de Potter reflétait clairement l'attente d'une réponse.

Il se repassa la phrase de Potter dans la tête puis lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- C'est Drago.

Le brun parut soulagé, il avait dû mettre un certain temps avant de percuter et de répondre.

- Drago ? Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça… C'est assez sensuel comme prénom.

Le blond sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

Potter prit une légère teinte rosée :

- J'ai dit que ce n'est pas habituel.

Drago cligna des yeux, se demanda pourquoi il avait entendu un mot aussi peu à propos que « sensuel ». C'est vrai, Potter ne prononcerait jamais ce genre de mot, il avait dû mal comprendre, c'était certain. Même si ce rose douteux sur les joues du brun avait vraiment de quoi éveiller les soupçons.

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au Gryffondor qui examinait maintenant avec grand intérêt l'affreux tableau gardant la Salle sur Demande. Drago se mit à marcher de long en large, désirant un endroit où il pourrait simplement discuter avec Potter, même si rien que cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue et qu'il aurait trouvé plus normal de demander un lieu où il aurait tranquillement pu l'étriper sans être interrompu et avec l'assurance qu'il n'y aurait aucune représailles.

La porte se matérialisa enfin et Drago pénétra dans la salle qui se révéla assez glauque. Rien de confortable et quelques sympathiques tableaux représentant des scènes de torture. Drago émit un claquement de langue agacé et referma la porte presque sur le nez du Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bien ?

- Petite erreur d'interprétation.- grogna le blond.

Le Gryffondor prit un air surpris mais le regarda refaire ses allées retour sans un mot.

« Bon alors, un endroit CONFORTABLE, « chaleureux » et qui me permette d'oublier un peu le calvaire que ça va être… »

La porte apparut à nouveau. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et se permit un sourire satisfait. Ils entrèrent, contemplant distraitement les murs crème aux arabesques vertes. L'ensemble était assez chic mais les sièges bien rembourrés au coin du feu venaient un peu casser cette image, offrant plutôt une ambiance de confort bon enfant. Une série de plantes exotiques égayaient la pièce, illuminées par les grandes fenêtres au vitrail vert d'eau ou transparent.

Drago tiqua à l'air d'intérêt poli du Gryffondor mais s'assit sur une bergère en velours émeraude avec sa classe habituelle. Harry le regarda faire et s'assit en face, un peu mal à l'aise.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel le brun observa ce qui l'entourait. Drago, plus qu'agacé par cette situation, finit par parler :

- Bon accouche Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Harry sursauta et ramena ses regards sur la silhouette blonde :

- Mais, je ne sais pas moi, je ne te connais pas !

Le Serpentard lâcha un profond soupir :

- Qu'est-ce que Granger et Weasley t'ont raconté ?- demanda t-il d'une voix lasse ?

Harry réfléchit :

- Eh bien, ils m'ont un peu parlé du super méchant… Voldemort, c'est ça !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au surnom.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus ?

Le blond fit la moue : c'était quoi ce Potter complètement demeuré ?! Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Poufsouffle candide et stupide. Jamais le Potter qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait demandé s'il AIMAIT Voldemort. Tout le monde savait que…bon, personne ne savait en fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de plier l'échine devant Face de Serpent.

Il observa Potter qui attendait toujours sa réponse :

- Eh bien… en vérité, pas vraiment non. Mais l'image qu'on a de moi veut que je lui prête allégeance un de ces jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'un Malfoy.

- …et ce mec n'a pas tué plein de gens ?

- Si.

Harry fit une tête bizarre, ne comprenant pas sa logique. Il se remit à observer autour de lui, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant.

- Ça ne te fait rien d'être en face d'un futur serviteur du plus célèbre meurtrier de notre monde ?- demanda imperturbablement Drago.

Lorsque Harry le regarda à nouveau, il n'y avait aucune haine ni animosité dans son regard. Il le dévisagea, semblant manifestement réfléchir à sa question.

- Eh bien, rien n'est fait pour l'instant. Rien n'est définitif ni certain.

- Un Malfoy ne peut pas échapper à cela. Surtout l'unique héritier.

- Tu es libre, non ? En pleine possession de tes moyens et de ta force de décision. Pourquoi serais-tu obligé de servir cet homme que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Parce que mon père est son principal serviteur.

- Ton père est quelqu'un d'important dans le monde sorcier ?

- Il a eu un poste haut placé au Ministère jusqu'à ce que tu… qu'il soit emprisonné l'année dernière à Azkaban.

Harry fronça les sourcils une infime fraction de seconde et Drago pensa qu'il se rappellerait peut-être enfin de tout mais son visage reprit son expression naturelle. Il parut réfléchir puis laissa ses pensées franchir ses lèvres.

- Hermione m'a dit que toutes les personnes que j'ai « oubliées » étaient des personnes qui m'avaient fait du mal….Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?- demanda t-il en le fixant intensément, comme s'il espérait que sa réponse l'aiderait à mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

Drago soutint le regard vert aussi longtemps qu'il put mais une sensation désagréable dans son estomac lui fit détourner les yeux.

- On n'est pas potes, Potter, loin de là. On se déteste, on est ennemis jurés et éternels.

Harry haussa les sourcils et ses joues se colorèrent étrangement :

- Rien que ça ?

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se moquer, Potter, c'est très sérieux !- s'offusqua le blond.

- Vraiment ? Très bien, alors pourquoi sommes-nous horriblement ennemis ?

- Parce que tu as refusé de me serrer la main en première année.- répondit sincèrement Drago avec une pointe à peine perceptible d'amertume.

- Pour une poignée de main ?- railla le brun.

Drago haussa les épaules, agacé. Même s'il laissait paraître que pour lui maintenant, ce détail n'avait plus aucune importance, le Serpentard savait en son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

- Et pourquoi ai-je refusé ?

Le blond fut tenté de mentir, de grossir la chose ou de retourner la situation à son avantage en déclinant toute la faute de cette haine sur le Gryffondor. Mais encore une fois, les yeux trop verts, trop clairs et trop neutres l'empêchèrent d'agir comme le parfait Serpentard qu'il était.

- J'avais insulté Weasley.

Harry comprit tout à coup mieux la répugnance que Ron avait montrée en prononçant le nom Malfoy.

- Il avait fait quelque chose ?- demanda t-il pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé il y a si longtemps et qu'il avait apparemment décidé d'oublier pour son bien mental.

- Tu poses trop de questions, Potter ! – s'agaça Drago, parce que Potter l'énervait à chercher des justifications à ses actes, alors qu'il n'en existait aucune.- Je l'ai insulté parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a appris à faire toute ma vie ! Je suis programmé et éduqué pour insulter les gens comme Weasley !

Le brun ne parut même pas offensé, seulement surpris.

- Généralement, ce n'est pas ce que des parents devraient apprendre à leur enfant.

Drago lui lança un regard furibond pour la critique à moitié voilée contre l'éducation prodiguée par ses parents et faillit lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bien placé pour savoir ce que devaient faire des parents mais Harry le coupa avant même qu'il ait pu parler :

- Mes parents ne m'ont pas appris à détester des gens que je ne connais même pas. C'est bizarre que j'aie pu me faire une opinion de toi sur une seule insulte…- réfléchit-il.

Le blond resta bouche bée quelques secondes et tout s'enclencha soudain dans son esprit : ce matin, Potter lui avait dit que sa mère allait bien, et maintenant il parlait du comportement enseigné par ses parents. Dans l'esprit remodelé de Potter, il avait vécu toute sa vie aux cotés de ses parents qui étaient toujours vivants. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort, celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas les avoir assassinés.

« Dans son esprit seulement…Oh Merlin, Granger et Weasley ne lui ont pas dit que ses parents sont morts ?! »

Drago eut du mal à déglutir : c'était lui qui allait devoir lui dire, sans quoi il resterait persuadé que ses parents étaient réellement vivants. Le blond regarda le Gryffondor qui réfléchissait encore et ne put que détourner les yeux à nouveau. Quand Dumbledore l'avait forcé à accepter, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à dire une chose pareille. Même si c'était Potter et qu'il le détestait cordialement, il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui dirait la vérité à ce sujet. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à apprendre la mort de ses parents, même son ennemi juré. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu penser qu'il pourrait dire de telles choses sans blesser le Gryffondor ?! Lui s'en fichait royalement, mais s'il avait bien compris, c'était ce que le vieux fou voulait éviter à tout prix !

- Potter…qu'est-ce que tes amis t'ont dit à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?- demanda t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le brun le fixa à nouveau :

- Qu'il prônait la supériorité du sang pur et qu'il voulait zigouiller tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à ce statut et aussi ceux qui s'opposaient à cette charmante idéologie.

- Ils t'ont dit qu'il a déjà « régné » ?

- Oui, quand nos parents étaient jeunes.

Drago déglutit à nouveau et rien que le fait d'anticiper ce qu'il allait dire lui fit très bizarre : d'habitude, il n'était pas celui qui prononçait ce genre de discours, mais plutôt celui qui snobait le rappel des crimes de Voldemort.

- Quand il a imposé son pouvoir, un nombre considérable de gens ont été tués et cela a eu beaucoup d'impact dans les familles de l'époque…Tu…tu fais partie des gens qui ont le plus été touchés par les meurtres des mangemorts et de leur maître.

Harry fronça les sourcils, montrant que cette information ne collait pas avec les souvenirs inscrits dans son cerveau.

Drago tenta de lui faire face, de le regarder dans les yeux mais il échoua au bout de quelques secondes. Il fixa alors un point sur la gauche et déclara lentement :

- Il y a quinze ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cherché à éliminer bon nombre de ses opposants. Généralement, ses mangemorts s'en chargeaient mais, on ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, il s'est lui-même déplacé pour tuer un couple devenu célèbre depuis leur séjour à Poudlard. Ils venaient d'avoir un fils, qui allait sur ses un an le soir où il a fit irruption chez eux.

Le blond fit une pause et vit du coin de l'œil que le Gryffondor était pendu à ses lèvres, il semblait même avoir cessé de respirer. Quelque chose se noua dans la gorge du Serpentard. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux et força sa voix à ne pas trembler :

- Cette nuit-là, il a tué Lily et James Potter.

La voix n'avait pas été plus élevée qu'un murmure. Drago se sentait profondément mal à l'aise pour avoir à raconter ça. Il relâcha la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules et se redressa pour regarder le brun.

Celui-ci regardait dans le vague, sans réaction. Il se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et puis il aspira d'un coup, manquant visiblement d'air.

Drago eut un sursaut, comme si son corps s'élançait pour porter secours à Potter, mais il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses longs doigts dans le velours mou et vert, la mâchoire crispée, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal.

En face, le Gryffondor semblait muettement et désespérément en quête d'air. Drago vit sa pomme d'Adam faire des allers retours précipités et affolés, et puis ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment dans un geste convulsif.

Pétrifié et cloué sur son siège par d'atroces sensations inconnues, Drago s'attendit à voir des larmes perler aux coins des paupières fermement closes mais Potter émit seulement un bruit entre gémissement et cri et se replia dans son fauteuil, dissimulant sa tête entre ses genoux repliés. Drago vit ses mains s'agripper à plusieurs reprises à la toile du pantalon, jusqu'à ce que les jointures des doigts deviennent blanches.

Le Serpentard senti un étrange sentiment s'insinuer insidieusement en lui, comme un long ruban de satin coulant autour de sa taille, juste en dessous des côtes. Peu à peu, le ruban se resserra et la douceur se fit douleur, comme si cet infime bout de satin enserrait sa peau de plus en plus près, de plus en plus fort, comme s'il avait l'intention de s'incruster, de se coller à sa peau, coupant lentement et douloureusement sa respiration. Drago porta sa main à cet endroit précis, incommodé dans un premier temps, puis clairement mal.

Il se leva pour déplier son corps, cherchant à tout prix à ôter cette sensation étouffante qui le prenait aux tripes. Il jeta un regard oppressé vers la porte, très attirante à cet instant précis. Peut-être que s'il sortait d'ici, l'affreuse sensation s'évaporerait comme neige au soleil. C'était très tentant. Mais il aurait des nouvelles de Dumbledore pour avoir abandonné Potter dans un moment comme celui-là.

Son regard revint sur le Gryffondor toujours prostré, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. La sensation d'étouffement se fit plus impérieuse encore. Comme rendu ivre par la douleur, Drago s'approcha du siège d'un pas incertain.

A quelques centimètres du corps du brun, il se figea sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais touché Potter que pour le frapper ou lui faire mal. Pas pour le réconforter. Surtout pas pour le réconforter.

Le Serpentard hésitant avança une main qui ne se voulait pas tremblante et il toucha l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut la surprise de trouver ce corps chaud. Et vivant. Palpitant. Peut-être était-ce son propre pouls qu'il sentait palpiter au bout de ses doigts.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop quoi dire mais si Potter sortait d'ici avec cette expression de douleur, les choses se passeraient mal pour lui. Déjà qu'il était forcé de rester une heure chaque soir en compagnie du Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas que la punition s'alourdisse.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il pressa doucement l'épaule du brun et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas Potter, tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Le corps tremblant se figea mais le Gryffondor ne releva pas la tête, restant renfermé sur lui-même.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Si ça se trouve, les choses se sont passées différemment.

Drago lâcha un petit soupir amer et retira sa main :

- Je le sais, tout le monde sait.

Cette fois, un visage interrogateur se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?- demanda t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Drago croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda ailleurs.

- Je suppose que tes amis n'ont pas eu l'intelligence de t'informer de cet infime détail. Evidemment, on laisse le meilleur pour les autres…- maugréa t-il.

Potter le dévisageait et Drago sentit brusquement le besoin de s'éloigner de ces yeux verts pleins de question. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

- Tout le monde sorcier connaît ton histoire et ton enfance. A cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ce qu'il a fait et tenté de faire cette nuit-là. James Potter et sa femme sont mots, mais bien que le Mage Noir ne soit pas quelqu'un de particulièrement juste, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Drago sentait inexplicablement les yeux du Gryffondor fixés sur son dos et il se retourna pour lui faire face, avec cette majesté hautaine qui le caractérisait :

- Mais le fait est qu'il a essayé et que ce qui devait être une simple formalité sur un être sans défense a été la source de la chute et de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant plus de dix ans.

Le brun le regarda, stupéfait :

- Quoi ?

- Il a essayé de te tuer, Potter. Mais le sort de mort s'est retourné contre lui. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Enfin, peut-être l'as-tu appris depuis, mais nous pauvres mortels, nous ne savons pas ce qui a réduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cette forme inférieure, à presque rien, moins qu'un spectre…

Harry sembla comprendre quelque chose et parla pour lui-même, à voix basse :

- Hermione m'a dit qu'il avait été battu il y a quinze ans. Je lui ai demandé si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait fait mais elle a eu l'air gênée et a nié.

Drago prit un air moqueur :

- Au lieu d'avouer à son ami qu'il est l'idole du monde sorcier depuis ses un an.- railla t-il.- A quoi servent donc les amis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?- demanda la brun avec étonnement.

- J'ai dit, Potter, que tu es la star du monde magique, tout le monde te vénère, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui qui a réduit à néant le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Tu es le Survivant, le miraculé, et cette cicatrice sur ton front est la trace de cette victoire.- débita Drago sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis général.

Le Gryffondor se mit à nouveau à cligner des yeux, essayant visiblement d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

- Donc, depuis quinze ans, le monde sorcier n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre sur un piédestal un pauvre bébé qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui en plus venait de perdre ses deux parents le même jour, tout ça parce que ce type s'est loupé au moment de lancer son sort !

Drago demeura muet une seconde : c'est vrai que présenté comme ça, tout avait l'air assez exagéré et stupide. Mais il se reprit et répliqua d'une voix grave :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas du genre à rater un sort.

- Oh, eh bien peut-être qu'il a eu un moment de faiblesse et qu'il a eu du mal à tuer un bébé !

Ce fut au tour de Drago de cligner des yeux, abasourdi :

- Si j'avais encore des doutes sur le fait que tu te sois fait un lavage de cerveau, maintenant je suis fixé. Personne en pleine possession de ses moyens ne pourrait assimiler le Mage Noir au mot faiblesse.

- Peu importe ! Le fait est qu'il est impossible que ça vienne de moi, il a dû avoir un problème quelconque ! Je suis un garçon normal !

Drago le fixa à nouveau, nota sa respiration irrégulière, son souffle emballé par la colère, et ses yeux verts qui retrouvaient un peu cette lueur de rébellion. Peut-être que s'il poussait Potter à bout, le déclic se ferait et il retrouverait ce regard plein de haine et de mépris braqué sur lui…

Un instant, l'étrange idée que ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait l'effleura, mais il la chassa bien vite. Pourquoi par Merlin voudrait-il que son lien avec Potter soit autre que celui des ennemis jurés qu'ils étaient depuis six ans ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête :

- Non Potter, tu n'es pas un mec normal, tu n'es pas comme tous les autres sorciers.

- Et pourquoi pas ?- grogna le brun, qui lui aussi semblait avoir réfléchi et ses conclusions l'avaient visiblement mis de mauvaise humeur.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

- Parce que tu es Harry Potter, c'est tout !

Le visage du Gryffondor montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, va te balader dans le Grand Hall. Tu verras les regards stupidement béats sur ta cicatrice, les chuchotements des élèves et le gloussement de tes fans hystériques.

Potter fit la moue et le regarda d'un air suspicieux :

- Alors pourquoi toi tu n'es pas comme ça ?

Drago serra la mâchoire pour se retenir de lui hurler dessus :

- Parce que je suis Drago Malfoy et que Drago Malfoy ne tombe pas en pâmoison devant le garçon qui a survécu, comme le reste de cette foutue école !

« Stupide Gryffondor amnésique. »

Le brun parut légèrement surpris puis fronça les sourcils :

- C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche de stupeur : depuis quand on demandait à son ennemi les raisons de sa haine ?! Et non, il ne le détestait pas juste pour ça, il y avait plein d'autres raisons, dont celle qui faisait de Potter le mec le plus stupide qu'il connaissait, au point de l'oublier lui, le grand Drago Malfoy, son ennemi juré !

Le Serpentard leva le nez et prit son air le plus hautain :

- Une heure ne suffirait pas pour énumérer les raisons de ma haine à ton égard, Potter.

Une seconde, le brun parut impressionné par son attitude aristocratique et cela agaça encore plus le Serpentard car Potter n'avait jamais fait partie de ceux qui pliaient genou devant son sang noble.

Le silence s'installa et Drago leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui ornait le dessus de la cheminée. Déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'ils échangeaient ces charmantes civilités, encore un quart d'heure à supporter l'amnésique de service.

- Potter, il est hors de question que l'heure qu'on est obligés de passer ensemble se fasse après le repas.- déclara le blond pour mettre les choses à plat et imposer son propre emploi du temps.

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait plus pratique…

- Parce que, moi, j'ai une vie privée et je refuse de perdre mes soirées avec toi alors que je pourrais être en plus agréable compagnie.

Harry haussa les sourcils :

- Tu as une petite amie ?

S'il n'avait pas été Drago Malfoy, il n'aurait certainement pas possédé le self control nécessaire pour empêcher que sa mâchoire n'aille s'écraser à ses pieds.

- Comment ça « t'as une petite amie ? »

Il y eut un court silence et puis :

- Tu sors avec une fille ?- reformula le Gryffondor comme s'il le prenait pour un demeuré.

Drago papillonna puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! On n'a pas élevé les dragons ensemble que je sache ! Que je sorte avec quelqu'un ou pas, tu n'as pas à le savoir !- fulmina le blond.

Le Gryffondor prit un air légèrement ennuyé, pas du tout touché par l'exaspération évidente de son vis-à-vis :

- C'est encore à cause de cette histoire d'ennemis ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être soi disant ennemi serait incompatible avec le fait de savoir si oui ou non tu as une petite amie.

- Il n'y a pas de soi disant, Potter ! On est ennemis ! Peut-être que toi tu ne t'en souviens pas mais moi si !

Le brun hocha la tête sans grande conviction puis se mit à sourire :

- Ça doit être exaspérant pour toi que je ne m'en rappelle pas, non ?

Drago eut de nouveau l'air offusqué :

- Non, ça ne me touche pas du tout, je m'en fous complètement !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que tu m'as toujours énervé au plus haut point, Potter !

L'autre se mit à faire la moue, comme s'il estimait que ce n'était pas une raison valable, mais ne répliqua pas.

A cet instant, le gling gling de l'horloge sonna la fin du calvaire de Drago et celui-ci se permit un sourire de soulagement. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- A demain alors, Drago c'est ça ?- fit la voix amusée du Gryffondor derrière lui.

Le Serpentard se retourna et le fusilla du regard :

- C'est Malfoy pour toi, Potter ! A sept heures, et ne soit pas en retard !

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire mais retint visiblement sa remarque du bout des lèvres. . Drago fit volte face de son air hautain et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! On n'apprend pas grand-chose mais je suis contente de moi quand même ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A très bientôt,

Angedescieux


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un chapitre depuis si longtemps ! Ceux qui suivent mes autres fics ont suivi le miracle de près et donc cette fic n'échappe pas non plus à un regain d'intérêt et de motivation de ma part.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à travers leurs reviews et j'espère avoir répondu à tous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée, j'ai un petit problème avec ffnet, je ne reçois plus les emails d'alerte. Je ferais mon possible pour vous passer un petit coucou pour vous remercier !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vaut la peine d'attendre tout ce temps…

Merci encore et à bientôt,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 5 : Cette étrange sensation

Le chemin de retour vers la tour des Gryffondors fut des plus agréables mais l'accueil le refroidit nettement. A peine Harry avait-il fait pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'il aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis assis sur le canapé de la salle commune avec un air angoissé et solennel. Il put presque voir leurs radars personnels se mettre en alerte.

- Salut ! fit joyeusement Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione t'a déjà fait stresser pour les aspics ? demanda t-il en regardant Ron avec amusement.

Le regard préoccupé qu'échangèrent les deux Gryffondors et leur air mortellement sérieux fit tomber sa bonne humeur à plat.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda lentement Hermione.

- Ben oui ça va !

La brune entortilla nerveusement les mains, signe qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, ce qui était rare.

Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils tirent une tête pareille. Heureusement, la Gryffondore creva l'abcès :

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy ?

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Le brun sentit immédiatement toute inquiétude le quitter :

- Bien, bien… fit-il en souriant.

Hermione et Ron faillirent s'étouffer avec leur propre salive.

- Bien ?! Tu es sûr ? s'exclama Ron.

- Bon, moyennement bien, admit Harry. Mais c'était amusant.

- Amusant ? répéta Hermione d'une voix bizarre.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, se rappelant avec quelle facilité il parvenait à mettre le blondinet en rogne. Il rata le nouvel échange des regards inquiets entre ses amis.

- Harry, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

La voix lente et pleine de tact de son amie le fit tiquer :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Malfoy est sensé t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, on veut être certains qu'il n'en profite pas pour te faire du mal.

Le brun eut la brève vision de lui-même recroquevillé et tremblant dans la Salle sur Demande. Ses parents, morts. Harry ferma les yeux un instant et chassa cette image. Non. Impossible.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvint à échapper à l'interrogatoire des ses deux amis. Leurs visages tendus l'agaçaient, l'ennuyaient.

Le lendemain, il évita soigneusement le sujet au petit déjeuner et eut le plaisir de discuter avec Dean et Thomas qui étaient bien plus amusants. Et ravis de le voir et de rire avec lui. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le regard inquiet et vigilant d'Hermione et Ron posé sur lui, mais il parvenait souvent à l'oublier.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce jour-là et il n'aurait pas à penser à l'étrange présence de cet homme effrayant à la place de leur aimable professeur.

En début d'après-midi, comme ils avaient quelques heures de temps libre devant eux, Harry émit l'envie d'aller profiter du soleil inattendu dans le parc. Sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par Dean et Seamus et tous trois s'éloignèrent sous le regard perplexe de Ron et Hermione. Harry leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de se faire happer par les rayons de soleil inondant l'extérieur du château.

Ils échouèrent au bord du lac et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe avec ravissement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, on entendait au loin des rires et des cris joyeux. Douce musique avec la caresse de l'air inhabituellement tiède.

Ils hélèrent Neville qui lisait soucieusement un énorme bouquin de Botanique un peu plus loin et le garçon referma le pavé pour se joindre à aux avec son sourire timide et son visage poupin.

La conversation animée bondissait des cours aux vacances, des potins à l'avenir après Poudlard, et Harry se sentait bien. Vivant. Et il n'était pas constamment sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione et Ron.

Le brun se redressa et s'assit en tailleur pour mieux écouter ses amis. Il se mit distraitement à jouer avec les brins d'herbe, souriant au soleil.

- Alors Neville, comment ça avance avec Luna ? lança tout à coup Dean avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Le concerné prit une couleur saumon très seyante et secoua inutilement la tête de droite à gauche pour nier l'évidence.

Harry sourit en pensant à ces deux personnes qu'il appréciait, ensemble. Bizarrement, ils se ressemblaient. Il savait que Neville était fasciné par les délires de Luna à propos de créatures imaginaires.

- Aller Nev', on vous a déjà vu tous les deux ! insista Seamus.

Neville passa au rouge pivoine :

- C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien mais…

- Mais ? répétèrent les deux comparses ravis de ces confidences inattendues.

Neville se tordit les mains et bredouilla quelque chose d'une voix si basse que personne ne comprit quoi que ce soit.

- Tu peux répéter en articulant et en terrien s'il te plaît ? rigola Dean.

- Je ne sais pas si elle voudrait être avec moi, avoua Neville à voix basse.

Neville avait l'air tellement gêné que les garçons cessèrent de l'asticoter. Seamus le prit par l'épaule et le rassura :

- Oh, ne sois pas pessimiste Nev' ! Je suis sûr que Luna t'aime bien. Vous allez bien ensemble ! Et elle est toujours contente quand vous parlez, ça se voit !

- Tu crois ? demanda timidement le Gryffondor.

- Mais oui ! Tu devrais tenter quelque chose !

Neville sembla le jauger un instant, hésita puis dit le fond de sa pensée :

- Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu penses sincèrement que quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec moi ?

Il y eut une seconde de flottement pendant laquelle les trois autres garçons le fixèrent avec étonnement. Dean reprit alors tout son sérieux :

- Bien sûr que oui Neville. Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Je reconnais que ce n'est pas ce qui plait le plus aux filles vu qu'elles sont inexplicablement attirées par les bad boys du genre de Malfoy, mais je suis certain que Luna n'est pas comme les autres et qu'elle apprécie cette qualité chez toi.

Neville sembla assez ému pour ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis lâcha tout à coup :

- Elle est tellement belle !

C'était dit d'un air si enamouré que l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement. Le pli soucieux qui était apparu sur le front d'Harry disparut et il se laissa à nouveau aller sur l'herbe, dans la légèreté de ce début d'automne. Cela avant que Seamus ne contrattaque avec un :

- Et toi Harry, où es es-tu ? Tu sais que Ginny te fait toujours les yeux doux…

Il se prit immédiatement un coup de coude et un regard éloquent de la part de Dean mais Harry l'ignora. Il se reconcentra sur le visage de ses amis.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'on en est nulle part, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Les trois autres Gryffondors échangèrent un regard. Tous savaient qu'Harry et Ginny se tournaient plus ou moins autour. Il était impossible de manquer les regards fiévreux que lançait la rouquine et la légère gêne d'Harry ne leur avait pas échappé non plus. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble un de ces jours.

Mais Harry avait toujours plus ou moins évité le sujet et le voir disposé à parler à cet instant expliquait le fait que Seamus ait presque cessé de respirer à l'idée que cela pourrait faire le brun changer d'avis. Qui a dit que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas avides de potins ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa à nouveau. Il se mit cette fois à triturer une feuille morte d'un geste nerveux.

- Je… enfin, c'est une très jolie fille, et Cho l'était aussi…je ne sais pas. J'adore Ginny, on rigole bien ensemble.

Dean cessa à son tour toute activité respiratoire, fixant Harry si intensément qu'il aurait pu lui faire des trous dans la tête.

- Le truc c'est que…

Harry eut un petit rire mal assuré et s'attaqua à l'herbe si violemment qu'il arracha une motte de terre.

- Vous allez me prendre pour un mec bizarre je sais, parce que Ginny est vraiment super mignonne, drôle, intelligente mais…

Un pauvre pissenlit mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, déchiqueté en petits morceaux éparpillés sur le tapis d'herbe verdoyante vouée au même sort.

- Bref, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que j'aime beaucoup Ginny mais pas comme une petite amie. C'est plutôt une affection, arf, comment dire… ?

- Fraternelle ? proposa Neville, pas du tout perturbé par ces révélations inattendues.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina :

- Oui c'est ça ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus Nev' !

Ravi d'avoir enfin exprimé quelque chose qu'il pressentait seulement jusqu'ici, Harry se rallongea, ferma les yeux et sourit dans la brise, rassuré, comme si le simple fait d'avoir parlé avait balayé toute inquiétude à ce sujet.

Dean et Seamus se regardèrent, surpris, pendant que Neville regardait son doigt, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait écrasé aucune bestiole.

- Eh bien, pour une révélation, c'en est une ! Et ça fait longtemps que tu sais ça ? demanda Seamus.

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil :

- Oh, un petit moment je suppose. Mais je ne parvenais pas à définir ce que je ressentais. Maintenant je sais !

Il y eut un silence puis le brun leur lança une autre œillade :

- Vous me trouvez bizarre c'est ça ? risqua t-il d'une voix craintive.

- Non, le rassura Dean, c'est juste qu'on s'attendait tous à ce que tu sortes avec elle à un moment ou un autre.

- Ahhh je sais… souffla Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je dois bien être le seul mec de cette école à qui elle ne fait aucun effet… se lamenta t-il. Personne ne peut ne pas la trouver sexy et tout… Chu vraiment bizarre.

Il releva la tête et vit les joues à nouveau rosées de Neville, confirmant que lui n'était pas indifférent au charme de la rouquine.

Seamus se gratta la tête en faisant la moue :

- Eh bien, j'admets qu'elle a des arguments convaincants mais bon, si ça peut te rassurer, à moi non plus elle ne me fait pas d'effet.

Harry sourit de soulagement.

- Sauf que toi tu es gay, le rappela Dean en roulant des yeux et en lui administrant une petite tape sur la tête.

Le sourire du brun retomba.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas si encourageant que ça pour toi Harry ! fit Seamus d'un air pas désolé du tout, avec un sourire amusé.

- T'es vraiment un abruti Seam', grommela Dean. Comme si tu pouvais oublier que tu étais gay… ajouta t-il avec une moue qui apparut étrangement vexée à Harry.

- Oh mais je te taquine mon lapin ! sourit Seamus d'un air ravi. Je sais que tu adores que je t'embête…

- Nan, décréta Dean, même si son sourire en coin le démentait.

Le regard tendre de Seamus donna à Harry se sentiment d'être tombé dans une quatrième dimension. C'était quoi ce délire ?

Et quand les deux garçons entrelacèrent leurs mains plus ou moins discrètement, il eut carrément envie de se baffer pour sortir de ce rêve bizarre.

- Euh les gars, toussota Neville d'un air assez gêné, je vous rappelle qu'Harry n'est pas vraiment au courant. Voire pas du tout, ajouta t-il en voyant la tête un peu constipée qu'avait le Gryffondor à présent.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… fit Dean avec l'air de celui qui a déclenché une grosse boulette.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Harry assimila ce qu'il avait comprit puis il se racla la gorge :

- Euh… une explication ?

- Ben quoi, on est ensemble, c'est pas compliqué, Dean et moi together for la vie !

Il se prit une nouvelle taloche de la part de son petit ami :

- Faut toujours que tu exagères tout.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Seamus d'un air dramatique. Tu ne comptes pas te marier avec moi, adopter plein de futurs Gryffondors et baiser avec moi jusqu'à l'épuisement tous les jours de ta vie ?!

Dean sourit et l'embrassa :

- Idiot.

- Je savais que tu serais d'accord pour la partie « baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement », fit Seamus avec un regard lubrique.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, basculant sur l'herbe. Harry les regarda avec de grands yeux et Neville s'empressa de ramener les deux cocos au présent :

- Les mecs, c'est pas le moment je crois…

Les deux Gryffondors décolèrent leur bouche l'une de l'autre et regardèrent en direction du Survivant, toujours entrelacés sur l'herbe moelleuse.

- Oui ? eut l'audace de dire Seamus.

Harry, les yeux légèrement exorbités, les regardait, incapable de faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi Dean vint-il à son aide, avec plus de sérieux et un air légèrement triste :

- On te dégoûte ? demanda t-il en se relevant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans prononcer un traître mot.

- Tu nous détestes et ne veux plus dormir dans le même dortoir que nous ? ajouta son copain avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Cette hypothèse assez dure eut le mérite de tirer Harry de son étonnement :

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste surpris…et en colère ! s'exclama t-il enfin.

- En colère ? répéta Dean. Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je t'ai retiré du marché mon lapin ! fit Seamus d'un air goguenard.

Harry rougit sous le sous-entendu mais la colère reprit vite le dessus :

- Non, je suis déçu et vexé que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! Je suis le seul abruti à ne pas savoir ? Vous me croyez intolérant au point de vous rejeter pour ça ?

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça Harry, répondit Dean d'une voix apaisante. Il n'y a que Neville qui soit au courant.

- Et encore, parce que je suis tombé sur eux dans une position compromettante au beau milieu du dortoir !

Dean et Seamus eurent un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu as toujours le don pour être là où il ne faut pas, au mauvais moment ! lança Seamus.

Neville haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, sachant pertinemment que malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne pourrait se défaire de sa poisse et de sa maladresse légendaire. Cela eut néanmoins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

- On te l'aurait dit Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça ne fait pas longtemps.

- Que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda la brun.

- Oui, depuis la rentrée seulement.

Harry hocha la tête en réfléchissant :

- C'est vrai que vous étiez toujours tous les deux. Comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte ? demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

- Qu'on était attiré l'un par l'autre ? fit Seamus. Eh bien, j'avais un peu percuté l'année dernière en me disant que Dean ne m'apparaissait pas comme les autres mecs.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le brun à lunettes.

- Eh bien, il y a peut-être plein de mecs mignons à Poudlard, comme toi Harry, surtout quand tu enlèves tes lunettes. D'ailleurs, tu devrais penser à les envoyer valser, tu aurais encore plus de filles hystériques à tes pieds.

Harry grimaça, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de fille dans tous ses états pour lui, comme le prétendait Seamus. Bien sûr, les trois autres Gryffondors prirent sa mimique pour une énième manifestation du combien le brun aimait sa célébrité.

- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis rendu compte que Dean m'attirait. Je n'avais pas la même perception de l'amitié avec lui qu'avec vous, par exemple. Donc j'ai passé mon année à tenter de me raisonner en me disant que Dean voulait seulement être mon ami. Et puis il y a eu les grandes vacances. Dean était chez sa famille et moi en Irlande, on n'a pas pu se voir pendant deux mois.

- Moi de mon côté, je n'ai pas suivi le même chemin que Seam' mais en tous cas, je pense qu'à la rentrée il m'avait autant manqué que je lui avais apparemment manqué.

- On s'est retrouvés pour parler de nos vacances respectives, vous étiez en vadrouille je ne sais où, du coup on était seuls dans le dortoir. De fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvés en train de s'embrasser ! conclut Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un coup d'œil et jugèrent que c'était le moment idéal pour reprendre leur activité précédente. Ils rebasculèrent sur l'herbe en mêlant joyeusement leur salive. Neville émit un bruit indistinct qui ne manifestait pas son dégoût mais son impuissance face à ces deux boules d'hormones sur pattes qui auraient pu passer leur temps à se rouler des pelles s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé mais une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac lui fit froncer les sourcils. Même s'il se donnait l'impression d'être un horrible voyeur, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des deux garçons s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Une attraction bizarre pour ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux se répandait dans son corps, immobilisant sa volonté et gelant toute notion de pudeur face à ce spectacle intime.

Heureusement, personne ne se rendit compte de quoi que ce soit et Harry parvint à se reprendre avant de se faire griller. Mais l'impression inattendue et inconnue était là, tapie et intact, attendant que le Gryffondor y réfléchisse.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Drago leva les yeux de son devoir de Métamorphose. Un petit bruit désagréable l'avait sorti de sa concentration optimale visant à lui fournir les conditions nécessaires pour rendre un devoir parfait et meilleur que celui de l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui lui pourrissait la vie. A égalité avec Potter bien sûr.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'horripilant Gryffondor depuis la matinée et voilà qu'un simple bruit le ramenait encore à l'éternel binoclard.

Enervé, le Serpentard posa sa plume et se mit en quête de la provenance du bruit coupable. Si sa source était dotée d'une once de vie, elle allait souffrir.

« Si c'est un piaf, je vais en faire du poulet carbonisé à la broche. »

Immédiatement, la voix outrée de Mme Malfoy retentit dans sa tête :

« Drago Lucius Malfoy, ton langage ! Un Malfoy, s'abaisser à toucher un volatile pour le cuisiner, on n'a jamais vu ça ! Salir tes magnifiques mains blanches et délicates, quelle horreur ! »

Heureusement, aucun hibou n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de se pointer à la fenêtre de l'auguste aristocrate. Ce qui ne manqua pas paradoxalement d'agacer encore plus ce dernier puisque la source mystérieuse du bruit n'était toujours pas élucidée.

Drago se résolut donc à tendre l'oreille et se laissa guider, avec la profonde conviction d'avoir l'air d'un demeuré.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de fouilles palpitantes, le Serpentard tomba sur son sac de cours qu'il avait rangé un peu plus tôt dans l'armoire. Un nouveau petit bruit indescriptible confirma que la chose provenait bien de là.

Précautionneusement, Drago ouvrit la sacoche et fouilla dans ses affaires. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait émettre un quelconque son parmi ses effets personnels mais bientôt, l'évidence même le frappa à la vitesse d'un hypogriffe enragé. Là, écrasé au fond de son sac, gisait le parchemin envoyé la veille au soir par l'hurluberlu timbré qui lui servait de directeur.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à brûler la missive où le vieux fou lui demandait un compte rendu de son « rendez vous » avec Potter. Et puis quoi encore ?!

Alors non seulement la maudite chose ne voulait pas se consumer mais en plus, elle émettait ce bruit agaçant qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

Ayant l'irrépressible envie de crier sur cet objet inanimé pour lui promettre mille morts dans d'atroces souffrances, Drago se contenta néanmoins de le fusiller du regard, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le parchemin. Il eut alors la surprise de constater que le message n'était plus le même que la veille :

« Cher Drago,

N'ayant pas reçu de réponse de votre part depuis la réception de la présente missive, je me permets d'insister sur le fait qu'un rapport quotidien sur le contenu de votre entretien avec Mr Potter est tout aussi indispensable que l'entretien lui-même. J'ai besoin de suivre de près les progrès faits par votre camarade.

Je vous rappelle également que le rendez-vous est à 19h précises, soit dans une heure.

Bien à vous,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Le Serpentard regarda la lettre avec une profonde aversion, autant à cause de son contenu qu'à cause du nom à rallonge de son directeur. Il saisit un morceau de parchemin vierge et y écrivit une réponse succincte :

« Bien reçu. Je vous ferais parvenir le compte rendu avec celui de ce soir, sinon je risque d'être en retard.

Drago Lucius Malfoy. »

Cet entretien imposé commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il aurait à peine le temps de se rafraîchir le visage puisqu'il devrait passer par la Volière pour envoyer sa réponse à Dumbledore !

Heureusement qu'il était présentable en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre de préfet ! Oui, parce que même si c'était Potter, il était hors de question qu'il néglige son apparence, ce fourbe de Gryffondor pourrait l'utiliser contre lui plus tard ! Autant lui donner sa baguette pour qu'il lui jette un sort !

Drago passa donc quinze minutes dans la salle de bain à se recoiffer, à se nettoyer le visage pour avoir un teint frais et à jeter quelques sorts pour faire disparaître les plis de ses vêtements.

A 18h30, il quitta sa chambre, pestant contre Dumbledore et la terre entière et partit d'un pas vif en direction de la Volière.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'admets qu'il n'est pas des plus palpitants, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition pour montrer la réaction de Harry, ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Vous aurez remarqué également que quelque chose le titille maintenant…^^

Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus passionnant, je suis en train de l'écrire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Je vous remercie encore de me lire après toute cette attente. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, c'est ce qui me motive le plus pour écrire !

Merci encore et à bientôt,

Angedescieux


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Suite aux supplications et prières que j'ai récemment reçues, je me suis remise à écrire cette fic. Enfin, en rouvrant ma bible (mon carnet ^^), je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un chapitre tout prêt que je n'avais pas tapé et donc pas publié ! En plus c'est un chapitre très important à mes yeux.

Donc me voilà à le taper à l'ordi rien que pour vos petits yeux. En fait, j'avais commencé mais mon ordi est récemment décédé, c'est la misère, chu obligée de le faire en cachette au boulot !^^ Vous vous rendez compte des risques que je prends pour vous ?! lol

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 6 : Ce souvenir-là

Le cours de Métamorphoses avait été un peu plus pénible que la normale. McGonagall n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards inquisiteurs, comme si elle craignait pour sa santé mentale. En ajoutant à cela les mines préoccupées de Ron et Hermione, Harry fut bien content de quitter la salle de cours pour se rendre à son entretien avec l'étrange blondinet.

Drago. Quel prénom inhabituel. Ça roulait bien sur la langue. Et au moins, lui ne passait pas son temps à afficher cet air inquiet qui commençait à l'agacer. Bon sang, il se sentait bien ! Pourquoi tout le monde semblait trembler pour lui comme s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose de terrible à chaque instant ?!

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, satisfait de passer une heure avec quelqu'un qui le traitait enfin normalement. De quoi allait lui parler le Serpentard aujourd'hui ?

Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait le même aspect que la veille. Il chercha du regard son futur interlocuteur et le trouva debout face à une large fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

Drago Malfoy était de dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier d'un gris sombre et ses cheveux si particuliers tombaient dans son dos dans une coupe artistiquement soignée.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à ce tableau qui venait de faire surgir une image, un souvenir de sa mémoire. Comme s'il avait déjà vu cette silhouette auparavant. C'était impossible puisqu'il avait effacé toute trace de Drago Malfoy de son esprit, comme on lui avait expliqué. D'où surgissait donc cette image nette et imprimée dans son cerveau ?

Entre temps, le Serpentard avait perçu sa respiration et s'était retourné, prêt à lancer une quelconque remarque désobligeante à son ennemi. Mais celui-ci le fixait avec un air troublé. Non, en fait il était tourné dans sa direction, concentré sur quelque chose que lui seul voyait.

Drago fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à ce que Potter fasse pour la énième fois quelque chose que personne d'autre ne faisait. Comme voir des créatures invisibles pour une raison inconnue et que cet abruti parvenait à voir grâce à ses fantastiques pouvoirs. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Le blond attendit une minute que le Gryffondor se mette à hurler, crier ou autre, mais celui-ci restait immobile. A regarder de plus prêt, son visage n'exprimait ni curiosité ni peur, juste de la concentration.

- Potter ? fit Drago avec un certain agacement.

Après tout, c'était peut-être une nouvelle idée géniale du brun pour ignorer son existence.

Le Gryffondor se secoua, cligna des yeux et le fixa bizarrement pendant quelques secondes, l'air ailleurs.

- Salut, émit-il d'une voix absente.

Drago fit la grimace, détestant cette nouvelle familiarité que le brun avait à son égard. Il ne répondit pas à son salut et alla hautainement s'asseoir sur la bergère de velours vert qu'il avait occupée la veille.

Le Gryffondor se laissa choir sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il réfléchissait profondément à quelque chose qui le turlupinait.

Drago tapota son genou de ses longs doigts blancs, signe d'agacement face au total manque d'intérêt de son vis à vis. Même s'il ne se serait pas plaint de ne plus avoir à adresser la parole à ce foutu Gryffondor, il savait que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas un compte rendu de ces séances.

S'ils ne discutaient pas, il n'aurait rien à écrire et Dumby trouverait certainement un truc pervers pour le punir, comme doubler le nombre d'heures qu'il devait passer enfermé avec son ennemi juré.

Au moment où Drago prit enfin la résolution de demander à Potter quelle mouche l'avait piquée, le Gryffondor releva la tête et demande lentement, avec un froncement de sourcils :

- Tu as dit que nous étions ennemis, non ?

Le Serpentard hocha sèchement la tête, agacé de devoir répéter cette évidence.

- Et…quand nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? poursuivit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Drago frémit imperceptiblement. Il n'aimait pas ce « nous ». Ni cette question d'ailleurs. Il fit un geste nerveux de la maison, pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train pour Poudlard, puis j'ai insulté Weasley et tu as refusé de me serrer la main.

- Oh, alors nous sommes devenus ennemis sur ce simple incident ?

Drago hocha la tête, comme si lui aussi considérait cela comme un « simple incident », alors que ce geste avait eu une influence capitale sur la suite de sa scolarité. Si Potter avait accepté sa proposition, tout aurait pu être différent. Aurait-il été un larbin de plus, comme toute la troupe qui le suivait, ou bien aurait-il eu un autre statut à cause de sa forte personnalité ?

Drago reporta son regard sur son vis à vis qui s'était enfoncé dans son siège et dans un silence songeur. Lorsque le blond faillit à nouveau céder à la curiosité, Potter le devança heureusement une autre fois :

- As-tu un frère, un cousin qui aurait les mêmes cheveux que toi ?

- Je suis le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy, répondit Drago, un peu déconcerté.

Harry acquiesça vaguement, troublé.

- Et je suppose que personne dans cette école ne te ressemble vraiment…

- Non Potter, je suis unique, sache-le ! répondit impérieusement l'aristocrate fier de sa singularité capillaire.

Il y eut un silence puis le Serpentard finit par craquer :

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre, regardant attentivement ses ongles parfaits, l'air de rien.

Harry bascula un peu plus dans le fauteuil moelleux. Il tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre où s'était tenu le blond quelques instants plus tôt.

- Quand je t'ai vu près de cette fenêtre en entrant, une image s'est immédiatement imposée à moi. Celle d'un garçon tout aussi blond que toi, de dos, en train d'essayer des robes chez Mme Guipure.

Drago frémit mais ne parvint pas à articuler une seule syllabe. Le Gryffondor venait de fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'image qu'il évoquait. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il parlait :

- J'avais tout juste onze ans et j'allais enfin entrer à Poudlard. Mes parents étaient sans doute en train d'acheter les autres fournitures car ils n'étaient pas avec moi dans la boutique. J'étais tout intimidé d'être seul et d'avoir à monter sur le tabouret pour que la couturière prenne les mesures de mes premiers uniformes. Mais il y avait déjà ce garçon très blond qui écartait les bras, ses cheveux si clairs se détachant avec netteté sur le gris sombre de sa robe. Je me suis assis sur la banquette, attendant que Mme Guipure finisse de prendre ses mesures. Ça a duré un petit moment, il tournait sur lui-même avec une étrange prestance, quelque chose d'élégant qui lui semblait inné et qui m'a fasciné pendant tout le temps des essayages.

Harry fit une pause, comme s'il voyait encore le petit blond tourner avec classe et grâce dans cette boutique. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur lui, sa gorge était nouée. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et l'étrange pouvoir du vide l'attirait.

- Et puis Mme Guipure est partie fabriquer les uniformes dans l'arrière boutique. Alors, il est descendu du tabouret, ses robes flottant légèrement alors qu'il reposait les pieds sur le sol. Il a levé les yeux vers moi, se rendant seulement compte de ma présence. Nous avions l'air d'avoir le même âge. Il s'est approché et la première chose qui m'a frappé, c'était ce gris lumineux. C'était la première fois que je voyais des yeux de cette couleur. Ils avaient quelque chose de magnétique, comme des aimants.

Harry eut un doux sourire. Il revoyait parfaitement ce visage fin, ce petit nez droit et fier, et ces yeux incroyables, si expressifs.

- Il m'a demandé si moi aussi j'allais à Poudlard et puis il a dit d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens plus. Mais quand il parlait, les choses semblaient s'animer dans ses gestes, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. Il y avait cette expression à la fois fière et espiègle dans un pli de sa bouche...

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes puis le brun entendit du bruit, des pas précipités qui lui firent rouvrir les yeux. La bergère verte était vide. Il bondit à son tour en voyant le blond, l'air furieux, à deux enjambées de la porte.

- Où vas-tu? demanda Harry.

Drago s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Je vais dire à Dumbledore que je n'ai aucune raison de rester une seconde de plus avec toi dans cette pièce, déclara t-il d'une voix froide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le Serpentard se crispa. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un abruti.

- Je veux dire, Potter, que ça ne marche plus ton plan débile! s'exclama t-il en se retournant, d'un air furibond. Tu as pris ton pied j'espère?! Qu'est-ce que tu espérais obtenir? Mon renvoi parce que j'aurais été incapable de te rendre la mémoire que tu n'as jamais perdue? Ça c'était du réfléchi, je suis impressionné, même Rogue est tombé dans le panneau ! Qui aurait cru que Potty soit un si bon acteur? cracha Drago avec colère.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que l'autre venait de dire.

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Arrête ça Potter, ça suffit maintenant! siffla le blond d'une voix dangereuse.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Il fit un pas dans la direction du Serpentard, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ne t'approche pas ! le prévint Drago. Tu arrêtes ton petit discours de « Oh merlin mais je ne me rappelle pas de toi ». J'ai marché mais là c'est fini. Et c'est toi qui va être renvoyé pour m'avoir fait un coup dans ce genre !

- Pourquoi tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de toi ? demanda Harry en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

Drago recula et voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Si ça n'était pas lui qui voulait qu'elle soit fermée, ça ne pouvait être que Potter.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte! Cria t-il d'un ton qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'hystérie.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris ce qui se passe, déclara fermement le Gryffondor.

Drago le fusilla du regard :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer parce que j'ai compris ce que tu faisais ?

Harry ouvrit de gros yeux :

- Te tuer ? Non mais franchement, d'où est-ce que tu sors des idées aussi tordues ?

- De ton attitude ! Le vrai Potter n'aurait pas hésité une seconde face à cette chance de m'avoir à sa merci ! Ah mais j'oubliais, tu es le vrai Potter, tu n'as jamais perdu la mémoire ! cracha t-il avec hargne.

Le brun s'était encore rapproché et était maintenant dangereusement près. Il allait le frapper d'une seconde à l'autre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

« Merci Merlin, enfin. »

Mais le Gryffondor s'arrêta, le dévisageant avec calme :

- Pourquoi ce souvenir t'a mis dans cet état, toi qui as toujours l'air si maitre de toi ?

Extrêmement frustré, Drago détacha clairement ses mots pour faire comprendre à Potter qu'il dépassait les bornes :

- Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais rien.

Harry détailla longuement le visage de son vis à vis. Le teint si pâle, les yeux clairs et farouches, le nez aquilin, les cheveux blonds cendrés. Il vacilla un instant, un voile passant devant ses yeux.

- C'était toi ? croassa t-il.

Drago lui lança un regard furibond :

- Bien sûr que c'était moi, sinistre crétin ! Et tu le sais pertinemment ! s'exclama t-il presque en trépignant.

Harry nia doucement de la tête. Il regarda à nouveau le Serpentard, presque avec tendresse, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Les pupilles de Drago se dilatèrent de stupéfaction face à cette lueur incongrue dans les yeux de son ennemi.

- C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois, chuchota le brun, comme si c'était un secret. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

Les yeux verts le suppliaient de répondre d'une manière tout à fait insoutenable. Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda ailleurs :

- Je ne savais pas qui tu étais et toi non plus.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait vraiment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance :

- Et alors ? fit-il à voix basse.

- Et alors ? Alors je suis Drago Malfoy et toi tu es Harry Potter.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où seul Drago saisissait l'importance de cette simple déclaration. Mais Harry avait oublié son passé et il n'avait qu'un seule souvenir, extrêmement précis, de la personne qui lui faisait face et qu'il côtoyait, semblait-il, depuis plus de six ans.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de ça et que j'ai oublié tout le reste ? murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le blond.

Drago ferma les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher lui aussi de se poser la question. Potter avait oublié, apparemment, tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir ou qui lui avaient fait du mal. A ce moment-là, dans cette fameuse boutique, ils n'avaient été que des garçons anonymes faisant connaissance.

Le Serpentard s'en voulait de se rappeler également de cette première rencontre. Le pire étant que ce souvenir était aussi précis dans son esprit que dans le récit de Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait cru que le Gryffondor mentait.

Depuis quel moment l'avait-il à nouveau cru d'ailleurs ? Il se sentait étrange, comme envahi à son tour par ce souvenir vieux de six ans qu'il revoyait encore avec cette précision douloureuse et incompréhensible. C'était la seule fois où les yeux verts du Potter qu'il connaissait ne l'avaient pas regardé avec dégout et mépris. Depuis quand cela comptait-il à ses yeux ?

Plus Potter avait avancé dans son récit, plus il avait senti son sang bouillir. Potter ne pouvait que se moquer de lui : comment pouvait-il sincèrement prétendre avoir perdu la mémoire alors qu'il évoquait un souvenir réel avec tellement de clarté ?!

Il s'était senti redevenir ce petit garçon fier d'aller à Poudlard, fier d'être un Malfoy, qui laissait Mme Guipure prendre ses mesures comme s'il lui accordait un très grand honneur.

Et puis il avait découvert ce petit garçon à l'aspect un peu miteux. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder la moindre attention, il avait l'air d'un pouilleux avec ses habits trop grands et délavés. Mais au milieu de cette pauvreté vestimentaire, deux taches d'un vert brillant l'avaient retenu.

Il s'était approché du brun pour mieux observer cette couleur inattendue. Il avait eu envie de lui ôter ses lunettes fendues pour pouvoir examiner à sa guise ce ton si vivant.

C'était moins foncé que le lierre qui serpentait à l'arrière du manoir mais on y voyait la touche de vert sombre et brillant de cette plante grimpante.

Ça ressemblait aussi au velours du siège où son père écrivait des lettres à des personnes importantes dans son bureau. Mais c'était moins doux, plus chatoyant, moins sage.

C'était comme l'émeraude qui scintillait au milieu du plus beau collier de sa mère. Plein de mystère, intriguant, comme une eau miroitante qui chuchotait des secrets à celui qui se penchait pour écouter son murmure. Un vert plein de promesses et d'espoirs.

Drago se secoua, parce que maintenant, les mêmes yeux verts le dévisageaient de si près…

- Tes yeux… souffla Harry, ce sont toujours les mêmes. Maintenant, ce sont les mêmes.

Drago frissonna. Potter n'aurait pas dû se trouver si près, il ne devait pas… Heureusement que la porte était là pour le soutenir, sinon il aurait pu défaillir.

Il avait la gorge sèche, il sentait le sang pulser dans le bout de ses doigts fermement posés sur le bois de la porte, ultime lien solide qui le retenait de tomber dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Harry humidifia ses lèvres d'un mouvement nerveux de la langue. Sa gorge semblait déshydratée.

- J'ai…

La pendule au dessus de la cheminée sonna, marquant la fin de l'heure. Adossé contre la porte, Drago entendit un petit déclic. Que Potter le veuille ou non, la porte devait s'ouvrir au bout d'une heure.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en silence, immobiles. Puis Drago détourna les yeux, se retourna, ouvrit lentement la porte, sortit, la referma doucement.

Longtemps après que le blond soit parti, Harry fixait encore l'endroit où celui-ci s'était trouvé. Il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il avait failli formuler. Et pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il sentait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai.

Il avait l'impression qu'après tant d'années, il était enfin en accord avec lui-même. Comme si tout ce temps, il était passé à côté de quelque chose de définitivement important, de crucial.

___________

Et voilà chers lecteurs ! Alors, vos impressions ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop guimauve… Ca m'a énormément fait plaisir de l'écrire donc j'espère que ça vous aura touché autant que moi !

A bientôt et encore merci de me lire ! Merci également à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis. C'est très déprimant de ne pas avoir de retour. On ne sait pas si ça a plu ou pas, et ça ne motive pas vraiment pour la suite.

Angedescieux


End file.
